Love Best Served Chilled
by dark-hyorinmaru
Summary: After a trying day with a budding friend in the ranks, Matsumoto finds her captain inexplicably burdened by the events that have transpired. As night falls however, events unfold that will change Ranigku and Toshiro's relationship forever. HitsuXMoto short story with mature themes. Take heed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sake Solutions

A sharp slam ricocheted through the bustling restaurant as Matsumoto hung her tipsy head-the sound of a Sake glass contacting a glass table top at relatively high speed.

"Say Hisagi?", Rangiku sighed with a slight slur, "Do you think I'm overreacting to what happened today?"

Rangiku sat blissfully buzzed across from her two concerned comrades, Kira and Hisagi, who were shooting worried glances at each other as their busty and flushing friend poured herself another glass of Sake. "Geez. Where is that waitress when we need her. This bottle is almost empty," she playfully whined, running a delicate finger along the rim of her glass of spirits.

"Say Matsumoto," Kira timidly murmured, softly patting his lips with his napkin, "I think Shuhei and I will take over on the Sake...why don't you just try and explain to us what happened?" Hisagi slowly nodded, lifting his glass and quietly sipping the remainder of the drink.

Rangiku formed a partial scowl as she sat up straight, trying to appear as in control of her intoxication as possible. Brushing her hair out of her face, her chest raised and then fell softly as she heaved a huge sigh. "My captain and I were out with one of our squad members, Tottaki Hitto, scouting this area of the Rukon district for a Hollow that had allegedly killed three ranking officers with it's massive talons." Rangiku lifted one of her hands, seemingly inspecting her fingernails. "We came across it," she curled her fingers into claws, "a giant bird-hollow with amazing spiritual pressure and deep black feathers."

Kira's and Hisagi's eyes widened as she continued to describe the hollow and the hardy battle that ensued. "I called out Heineko, hoping to catch the damned thing by surprise, but.." she stopped fidgeting and lowered her head, "it must have read my thoughts." She lifted her empty glass to her lips, so entranced by her story that she'd forgotten she was out of sake. Kira reached out and grabbed her glass.

"Excuse me," he politely apologized before pouring another serving of Sake from the recently replaced bottle. Handing it back to Matsumoto, he asked, "Continue," looking on as she stared at the glass table top, focusing on her reflection.

"As I flash-stepped in for the final blow, I felt it's talons graze my chest." She quickly pulled aside the small part of her kosode that was covering her breasts to reveal a large but shallow scratch that had grazed her just beneath her collar bone. The color from Kira's face drained out as he laid eyes on the wound. Slowly turning to Hisagi, who too had a ghastly look smeared on his face, Kira tried to mutter a nervous response.

"Well, you look pretty lucky to have escaped with just that," he smiled, trying desperately to pour normalcy back into the conversation.

"I know." Matsumoto set her cup back on the table, "I know because Captain Hitsugaya is the only reason I have just this scratch."

Confused, Hisagi reached out and placed his hand next to Matsumoto's as a show of support; she was clearly distraught, and just very good at hiding it. "Matsumoto," he softly spoke.

"Right before those nasty claws could dig into all this," Matsumoto smushed her large breasts together and let them fall gently back into place, "My captain pushed me aside, taking the brunt of the hit."

"He's alright though...right?" Kira interrupted, concerned wrinkles spread across his forehead.

Matsumoto smirked, letting out a quick giggle, "The wound wasn't as bad as I thought it was. And before I knew it, taichou had released Hyourinmaru, frozen, and shattered that jerk into a million beautiful icicles." the color slowly began returning to the boys faces as relief washed across the two.

"The only thing was," Matsumoto paused, "my clothing had been torn open from the impact of the talons."

Hisagi blushed politely, "May I ask what part tore Rangiku?"

"I will say this. That Tottaki had a nose bleed for hours when he caught a look at my luscious ladies," Rangiku laughed, seemingly breaking from the saddened trance that had previously consumed her. Kira's and Hisagi's jaws dropped as they tried to picture Matsumoto lying on the ground in Rukon, hair mussed from the gentle breeze, and a small trickle of blood dripping from the wound that was so clearly shown on her exposed breasts.

"Tottaki immediately began to tease me about it, knowing I'd be okay with the jokes since we'd gotten closer during his enlistment." Her eyes did not match the levity of the conversation. Speaking as though it were a joke, her soft grey eyes were heavy with sadness. "I got up, with the help of Tottaki, and covered myself with my palms, planning to hurry back and change." She sipped her Sake and set the glass down. "My captain however stopped us, removed his Haori and draped it over me." Rangiku began rubbing the soft fabric of the white Haori between her two fingers, having pulled the borrowed robe of her captain from the back of the chair next to her. "All he said was, "here"...turned away as if to flash-step off and sighed, "You two go on ahead. I want that back in my office by the end of the night." She dropped the fabric she had been fondling and stuttered,"Then he...he just vanished."

Hisagi looked empathetically over at his beautiful friend, who was holding desperately onto the last shreds of her normal ditsy attitude while reviewing the events of the day. "I'm not sure what to say Rangiku-san. That doesn't sound like Captain Hitsugaya" Hisagi stated, standing up slowly. Kira also stood up, looking down at Matsumoto who was currently drinking the last of the Sake.

"Maybe he was just feeling a bit fatigued from the battle. I mean," Kira paused as he walked over to Matsumoto and took her hand as she stood up, "Hinamori has told me time and again that Hitsugaya is not one to hold an unjust grudge. I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow."

Matsumoto looked out into the moonlit sky, a gentle breeze blowing across the quiet Rukon District. Smiling, she tucked the Haori tightly in between her chest and arm for safe keeping. "Yeah. You're right. He's probably just sulking."

Kira and Hisagi smiled as they walked down the ally, happy to see their efforts to cheer her up were working. Hisagi smirked, looking up at the stars, "Yeah. He's getting to old to be pouting. I'm sure he'll be shouting at you to finish paperwork again in the morning." The three laughed quietly, every now and then bumping into each other from the Sake.

"Oh. Matsumoto?," Kira stopped for a moment, "Are you planning on returning the Haori tonight? Is that why you brought it with you?" Shock struck Kira's face as he looked towards Matsumoto, who somewhere between the restaurant and here had donned the white Haori, her lush strawberry blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight as it twirled softly in the calm, cool breeze. It was tragically short on her; her physique being quite a bit taller than that of her captain. But amidst the silliness, she looked surprisingly elegant and regal adorned in the honors of the captain's rank.

Rangiku burst out in her boisterously drunk laughter, "Well I was going to keep it but...perhaps you're right." She sighed and looked out towards the far away grounds of the tenth squadron. "I did promise to have it back by tonight. I will just drop it off on my way to my room."

Waving goodbye to Kira and Hisagi as they stumbled towards their respective squads together, Rangiku began to run towards her barracks, feeling the cool evening air brush against her cheeks and other exposed flesh. It felt like dipping into a pool of perfect cold water. In tandem with the Haori fluttering in the wind, it made her feel at peace for the first time all day. Having time for reflection, the image of Hitsugaya's almost pained expression was burned in her mind and refused to be excised.

_What was wrong? Was he mad at me for my injury? his injury?...why taichou?_

"Idiot," Matsumoto whispered under her breath as she flew across the rooftops of the Gotei 13. Without realizing it, Matsumoto began scanning her surroundings for the distinctly cold spiritual pressure of her captain. When no trace was found, a small lump formed in her throat, causing her breathing to become a bit more labored. Jumping gracefully into the open window of their Office, Matsumoto straightened up and glanced back out at the starlit sky, a look of grief across her pale face. She pursed her lips.

_Where are you taichou?_

_ ...Toshiro?_


	2. Chapter 2: Skin So Cold

Chapter 2: Skin So Cold

The last of the deep blue had drained from the canvas of the night sky, leaving only the darkness, speckled with the flickering lights of the star scape. High atop the great halls of the Soul Society, Toshiro lay silently on the rooftops, staring into the heavens. His normally clear and focused mind had been cluttered all day with thoughts and emotions he had never experienced in such fervor. Rolling onto his side, Hitsugaya's piercing blue eyes drooped, letting the sight of those moonlit meadows, swaying and glistening as soft waves on a sandy beach fill his tormented soul with some manner of peace.

_Why did I HAVE to leave them there in that instant? _

_ Why was I so irritated that Hitto was there when I had summoned him for that mission?_

_ ...and did Matsumoto notice when I looked at her?_

A flicker of frustration crossed his face as Toshiro cringed, placing his hand on the wound left by the Hollow they faced earlier. At first, he thought it was the puncture causing him pain. Peeling back his kosode slowly, he pushed his fingertips against the remainder of the gash. _Unohana had healed this after I returned to the barracks. So if it's not the gash, why does my chest feel heavy?_ Rolling once more onto his back, his gaze melted back into the starry sky. Amidst the glimmering darkness, shadows of Rangiku dripped into his consciousness, creating ripples of warmth throughout his soul. The image of her lying in that dusty road, blushing...bleeding...and accidentally exposed kept pushing into his foreground of thought. Toshiro hadn't caught more than a glance at Matsumoto's partially disrobed body, and he could not understand why instead of feeling embarrassment for her, he felt a sinking feeling of sadness tied like a weight to that image. Was it because of Hitto and his obnoxious jokes?

For quite some time, Hitsugaya was aware of Tottaki's and Rangiku's budding friendship. He was beginning to notice the two of them hanging out together more often, fighting hollows together, but also impeding Matsumoto's already low work ethic by rewarding her for ditching with a bottle of Sake and his warmth for company; all this after joining only a few months prior. While Hitto was an excellent officer, Hitsugaya was starting to notice a smoldering anger within himself towards the man; an anger which ignited and luckily was contained earlier that afternoon. But why?

_This is all very bothersome. I should head back to my office and finish the paperwork I left there...since there's no way Matsumoto would have finished it today..._

_...Matsu..moto._

Toshiro's silvery hair shone against the bright light of the night sky. Silently, he took his time jumping from rooftop to rooftop, making his way toward the squad ten barracks. Having no way to tell time, he scanned the alleys below, looking for familiar faces and lost souls. He was instead rewarded with silence. Not one soul was stirring at this hour. Pressing his weight against the reshi rooftop, Toshiro leaped without a sound into the open window of the squad ten office and sighed, "Geez Matsumoto. Can't you even close the window before you leave."

Taking a few steps towards the desk, Toshiro felt the familiarity of his surroundings begin to wash away the turmoil in his mind. _Yes. This is much better. An office. Just my office where I work and where Matsumoto works as well._

_ There's no need to be so complicated. It's all irrelevant._

Placing his fingers on the many books lining the bookshelves, Toshiro ran his fingers over the bindings as he moved across the room. He was not paying much attention the materials themselves, but rather just soaking in as much home feel as he could. Before long, he had tidied up a few loose papers, books, and made it across the room. That's when he chanced upon a small red book, embroidered with flecks of gold. A muffled sound escaped his lips as he read the title, "Soft Strums: How to Effectively Discipline Your Subordinates While Remaining Their Friend." Hitsugaya smiled as he pulled the dusty book from it's shelf. He sighed as he used the sleeve of his kosode to gently wipe away the accumulated dust. This book had been a gift from Matsumoto a few years back. It was the sort of joke she would every now and then play, trying to hint at her captain to be a little less uptight. Realizing he'd never once thumbed through it, he gently lifted the cover. Surprise replaced his smile as his eyes widened. A note had been written in painstakingly beautiful handwriting:

"Here's to another year with you as my captain. I know you're a lot older than you look, but I still see you growing to be the best captain in all of the guard. Thank you for putting up with me for all these years- Matsumoto"

Toshiro ran his fingers over the writing; there was a small message scribbled a bit less carefully at the bottom:

"P.S You could try being a bit nicer though. And Sake isn't such a terrible thing. You should have some every now and then."

Hitsugaya smiled gently, "Geez. That's Matsumoto for you." He lifted the book to return it to it's resting place when a shine from the moonlight caught his eye. Matsumoto had hidden a small bottle of presumably Sake behind this book. Frustrated, Toshiro removed the dusty bottle. "She's always leaving these here. Is this an office or a bar?" He walked towards the window to dump the contents of the bottle when his mind wound back the scribbles in the book. Stopping in his place, he looked down at the bottle and sighed, "Perhaps I am a bit cold sometimes. Maybe I should lighten up just a little bit."

Sitting down at his desk, he poured a small amount of the Sake into a glass Matsumoto had left in one of his drawers. Lifting the glass to his lips, Toshiro drank the contents slowly, but in one long sip. Setting the glass down, he looked towards the darkened office, a small wave of the Sake beginning to sink in. "Strong stuff Matsumoto." he whispered, returning the cup and the bottle to the bottom drawer. Toshiro pushed his chair out and stood up, glancing at the door. Matsumoto had hung a small mirror next to the opening, as he walked past it, Toshiro caught a glance at his reflection. Though getting used to standing a little taller these days, something still looked off...

_My Haori! Matsumoto was supposed to leave it here before the night's end. Geez can't she do any..._

Having scanned the room a bit more thoroughly, Hitsugaya's eyes caught sight of the sleeve of his Haori draped over the couch. Disbelief that he didn't see it before let a small chuckle escape Toshiro's lips.

_Oh well. At least she left it, but I mean, she could have hung it up or something._

He walked over to the couch and reached out for the robe when suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. Matsumoto lay sleeping peacefully beneath the cloth of his Haori. He hadn't noticed her there at all since he had stepped into the office.

_Are my senses THAT thrown off? Is my mind so much in chaos that I couldn't sense such a familiar spiritual pressure only a few feet from me? Or is it so familiar that I no longer sense it's presence, only it's absence?_

Hitsugaya retracted his arm, unsure of whether or not to take the Haori. He needed it for the captain's meeting in the morning. But glancing down at her limp body, full chest rising and falling beneath the fabric, she looked absolutely serene. He sighed and sat down on the table directly across from the couch, staring at Matsumoto. The curves of Rangiku's body were evident even beneath the Haori, and caught the moonlight as it shone brightly through the window of the office. Her lush, orange hair fell behind her neck but a small amount was resting on her face, tickling her nose as she slept. A small cringe ran across her delicate features, as if she was dreaming of something painful.

Toshiro felt his hand lift before he could even think, gently brushing the small amount of hair from her face and behind her ear. Her skin was unbelievably soft, as though he had grazed a patch of silk. Unable to find the will to remove himself from her, Toshiro began caressing her ear, then slowly moving up to her scalp where he began running his fingers through her shimmering hair.

_Why? Why can't I stop? _

After a few minutes, Toshiro finally broke free of the spell Rangiku had unintentionally put on him, removing his hand from her face. Sighing, he stood up, knowing that waking her up like this, removing the Haori, and kicking her out of the office would only make her more angry with him. Toshiro was so sure she was mad at him for not completely blocking the Hollow's attack earlier. And after staring at her, peacefully dreaming for so long, he knew she must have been dreaming about Hitto. It was time to leave.

_I would only make her cold if I stayed. *sigh*_

As he walked past the arm of the couch, something grabbed his wrist. It was a firm but soft grip. As he looked down in surprise to remove what had caught him, he froze.

"Taichou," Matsumoto groggily whispered with just a hint of her normal tone, "Please don't leave." Toshiro's eyes widened as he looked down onto his leiutenant, begging him with a celestial sparkle in her eyes so brilliant he couldn't make a sound or even a movement. "Please stay here with me. It's so lonely out tonight with the moon. Neither of us should be alone."

Hitsugaya shivered for the first time.

_Do I stay? How could I leave when Matsu..Rangiku needs me. Is she not mad?_

Looking out at the moon, which did, more than ever, have a lonely shine across it's face, then looking back down at Matsumoto who had let go of his wrist, Toshiro wished she had never released her grip. He wanted to feel her touch again, even just once. Unable to explain this new fascination, even need, for his lieutenant's company, Toshiro sat back down on the table top across from Matsumoto, as the two began staring into each others eyes, possibly looking for answers to the same questions.

"Taichou," Matsumoto finally stated, a stern and concerned look in her glistening eyes. Toshiro stared back, sending a chilling sensation all over Matsumoto's body. She felt her soft nipples begin to harden from the cold. When releasing a tired sigh, she could see it in the air. But she didn't mind the cold, even as it slowly began to extinguish the heat of her body.

"Rangiku," Hitsugaya replied simply, watching the warmth drain from her body. She didn't look discomforted by it. She instead remained serene as it washed over her. "What do we do now?...Matsumoto..." Toshiro finally asked behind trembling lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Drowning

Chapter 3: Breaking the Ice

Stalemate.

Neither Hitsugaya or Matsumoto moved a muscle for what felt like an eternity. The cool breeze murmured behind the echoing silence and danced across the room and between the two statuesque figures. Hitsugaya felt his heartbeat quicken as his anxiety rose higher and higher within him, creating and invisible hand clasping tightly across his throat. If no one said something soon, he feared he would suffocate.

"Taichou," Matsumoto finally broke the unbearable silence. Placing one hand nonchalantly behind her back, as if to rub her shoulder blades for comfort, she couldn't hold the burning regret back a second longer. "I'm sorry."

Hitsugaya felt himself surface from the uncertainty that was drowning him. Matsumoto's quiet apology was as a life saver, thrown out to him at sea to rescue him. A look of stunned sadness draped across his face, he searched within himself for any reason for her to be apologizing. "Sorry?", Toshiro mumbled, "Why would you need to apologize Lieutenant?" The last word stung Toshiro's tongue as it wafted across the room and into Matsumoto's petite ears. Unsure of why he'd pulled himself back into a more formal position, he noticed a small frown form on Matsumoto's face as well.

"I Just..." Matsumoto began searching frantically for the words in her mind, "I know that some, well, something about me bothered you today. I'm sorry that you had to take a severe wound for me like that." Miniscule tears formed in the bottom of Matsumoto's tired eyes as she began processing the thought of her long time captain referring to her only as "lieutenant" and not by name; she knew she had made a mistake. "I'm sorry you had to see me like _that_. Never again." Matsumoto swallowed the enormous lump that had formed in the back of her throat. "It won't happen again. I swear."

Toshiro felt a heavy anchor-like weight hang from the back of his lungs, tugging on his entire soul and pulling him closer to the ground; his heart was heavy. He had noticed the tears welling up in Matsumoto's eyes. Unable to understand the guilt she'd placed upon herself, he would have done anything at that moment to make her her happy self again...

..._If I could only move._

Toshiro lowered his head and ran both hands through his silver hair, not able to see Matsumoto staring at the shimmering movement in front of her. It reminded her of a snowfall in the a dark winter night. "Idiot," Hitsugaya met Matsumoto's gaze as he looked back up into her lost-in-thought face. "Like a hollow of that level could have done anything," he smirked, watching the worry lift from Rangiku's elegant face. A tiny smile formed in the corner of her lips, slowly growing in size as Matsumoto's heart began to recover, no longer burdened with guilt. "Still Matsumoto," Hitsugaya stood up slowly in front of his subordinate, "Were _you_...hurt?" he asked with a polite but urgent hint of concern.

Matsumoto flicked away the hair that had slipped in front of her eyes with an errant twitch, looking up at her captain now standing a bit taller over her. She was unsure if letting him see the scratch would hurt or help their current shaky ground. But the look in Hitsugaya's eyes was more eager than usual. He wasn't gathering information on a hollow and it's destructive ability anymore. He was clearly very concerned about her well-being. She lifted her hand slowly from her lap and placed it on the portion on her collar bone that could be seen. "Only a scratch Taichou, from here..." she began tracing beyond her exposed neck area, across the scratch that was still covered by her kosode, "to here." She stopped just short of her right arm, allowing her palm to slowly drop. Before it hit her lap, she felt Hitsugaya clasp onto it.

"Tai...chou..." Matsumoto whispered, unable to recall a time in which Toshiro had ever physically touched her. The chill of his presence paled in comparison to that of his touch. Unsure exactly how long he had been holding her hand is his, she explored the cooling sensation that now began seeping into her entire soul. It was a cold feeling, but she did not shiver. The air around her felt more crisp and every little sensation was heightened, from the scent of Hitsugaya, so close to her body, to the gentle but strong touch he wielded.

_Is this what it feels like all the time to Toshiro? Like a crisp winter night? Or is this me getting a true taste of his spiritual pressure for the first time?_

Lost in the sensations firing throughout her body, she didn't resist as Hitsugaya slowly lifted their hands to the spot on her chest where she'd pointed out the scratch. He met her gaze, intensely asking the silent question. Knowing his intent, Matsumoto matched his serious gaze and nodded, not uttering a single word in permission or denial. As he let go of her hand, Toshiro watched his hand again rise to the shoulder of her kosode, resting it just off the side of her neck. Dizziness began to engulf Matsumoto, feeling his fingertips graze her tender skin. She'd never been so overwhelmed by a simple touch.

Slowly and carefully, Toshiro began to slip the fabric from her shoulder and down her arm, exposing the entirety of the fell scratch, yet leaving Matsumoto still modest. His eyes widened with anguish as he looked closer at the wound. It was not very deep, and appeared in the moonlight as though someone had taken a dark colored ink brush and painted a curving line across her silky upper torso, now shining naked in the moonlight. He did not notice during his inspection of the wound that Matsumoto had been silently staring deeply into his face, reading every tremble and twitch of the eyes. "It should not have happened Matsumoto," Toshiro sighed, failure evident in his heavy tone, "I'm the one who should be sorry." He closed his discouraged eyes, gently lifting the black fabric back onto her stiff shoulder. "You're too..." Hitsugaya paused and sighed deeply as he felt himself take the leap of faith in his mind, with no ability to turn back. "You're too _perfect_...too _beautiful_ to be hurt in any way."

Matsumoto felt her heartbeat come to an abrupt halt. Her captain had never joked about her in such a way. Was it possible for him to do it here? At a time like this?

_No. There's nothing jovial about the way he said those things. He truly doesn't want me harmed. He really believes that I am perfect...that I'm beautiful._

"Tai..." Matsumoto lifted her hand from where it lay against her chest with intent to place it on Toshiro's cheek for comfort, but he had disappeared before her very eyes.

_Flash step!_

Jerking her body around, she caught a glimpse of Toshiro, now hunched in the opening of the office window and staring back at her. Matsumoto, unable to move a muscle, couldn't tell if it was just the moonlight, but it looked as though he had tears both in his eyes and leaving a crystalline residue on his cheeks. They glistened in the light as he spoke, barely loud enough to hear, "Good night...Matsumoto. Please get some rest and heal that wound...for both of us." Then, within an instant, he turned to a mere distortion in her vision, and was gone.

Matsumoto clamored from the couch cushions, knocking over the trinkets strewn across the tabletop where Hitsugaya had sat only moments ago. Thrusting herself against the trim of the window in a futile attempt to catch him, she looked out over the quiet Soul Society.

But he was long gone.

"Toshiro," she whispered under her breath, noticing that she still held the Haori in her hand. Her heart was empty of desire to return to her quarters. Stumbling back over to the couch, she collapsed onto it's soft padding and covered herself once again with the Haori. Gently lifting it to her face, she silently smelled the fabric, attempting to fill the sudden emptiness inside her with the sensations she'd experienced earlier. It was filled with the calming scent of her captain. But was he still just her captain? Or was he now _only _her captain. She was bewildered by her sudden yearning for his company. It had never occurred to her before that they were so close; close enough to be on the edge of a cliff...just needing a push.

_But is it only me on the cliffside?...if I jump alone..._

With that thought, Matsumoto raised the Haori to her eyes, tears soaking softly into the fabric until she felt her eyelids grow heavy, and the world around her grow darker and darker, then fade completely into a cold, deep black.


	4. Chapter 4: Hitto's Request

Chapter 4: Hitto's Request

With the light shining into the room growing in intensity, Matsumoto felt her chest rise and fall as she grew more aware of her waking surroundings. She stretched her arms out behind the couch, yawning groggily. "Oh? Did I over-sleep again?" She muttered to herself, turning her body over and planting her face against the back of the couch, her mind still tangled in the web of sleep. Matsumoto heaved a tired sigh, attempting to snuggle up to the cushions again and go back to dreaming. But as she repositioned herself, she felt something slip off the lower half of her body. Sitting up straight, she looked down at the floor of the office.

_The Captain's Haori!_

Matsumoto had forgotten she'd draped it over herself as she fell fast asleep the night before. A scowl crept across her brow. "So. It wasn't just a dream after all."

* * *

"Left it in your office? That doesn't sound like Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th squad to me," Kyoraku laughed mildly as both he and Hitsugaya proceeded back to their barracks.

"That's what happened," Hitsugaya sighed, "But man, I thought the Commander-General was going to banish me to the Precipice World just for not having my Haroi on at the captain's meeting."

"Can you really be that surprised though Shiro?" Kyoraku looked up at the sky, taking note of the tiny pink flower petals blowing whimsically about in the breeze. "I mean, old man Yama founded the entire Gotei 13. He's probably not accustomed to his chosen leaders disregarding protocol."

Hitsugaya knew that Kyoraku was right. He also knew that the entirety of the scolding could have been easily avoided if he had remembered to grab his Haori off of the couch the night before. _What a bother. Maybe if I'm lucky, Matsumoto won't remember anything that had happened. She did seem to have been a little intoxicated. Maybe she will think it to be only a dream._

"Still though." Kyoraku stopped for a moment, raising his hand to his lips, "What do you make of this disappearance situation? Do you think there's something more at work here than just ordinary hollow attacks?" Hitsugaya looked out over the courtyard the two had stopped in front of. As usual, the court was bustling with the daily activities of the ranking officers. A few Soul Reapers sat on a patch of grass, talking amongst themselves while others were sprinting past with urgent business for their respective squads. As the two stared on, searching for answers, Hitsugaya sighed softly.

"I'm not sure. The hollow that Hitto, Matsumoto and I encountered the other day didn't seem like anything too out of the ordinary," Hitsugaya replied, "But it was fast, and it's spiritual pressure did differ slightly from that of a normal Hollow. I will continue to look into it with Matsumoto."

Kyoraku let out a bellowing but warm laugh, kindly patting Hitsugaya on the shoulder, "Yeah. I knew you would say that. Might as well take Hitto too if he was with you before. Isn't that him just over there?" Pointing out towards a tall Soul Reaper standing alone at the edge of the courtyard, Kyoraku began shouting. "Oi! Hitto-kun! Come here for a second." The distant figure of Tottaki Hitto shot up straight as he jogged over towards the two captains. "He's turning out to be pretty good for an officer yes?" Kyoraku filled the awkward silence that had wedged it's way into their conversation. But as he looked back over at Captain Hitsugaya, he noticed a small frown had formed on his fellow captain's face; as though something about Hitto was troubling him. "Hitsugaya?" Just as the question was asked, Hitto approached the captains, taking a small bow as he stopped before them.

"Good Morning Kyoraku Taichou, Hitsugaya Taichou!" he eagerly greeted them with a friendly grin.

Hitsugaya looked up at Hitto, the young officer being quite a bit taller than the captain himself. The bright blue color of Hitto's hair shone in the sun as it was pulled back into a spiked, short ponytail. His dark chocolate colored eyes carried a vibrant and neighborly feel about them and his posture resembled that of a proud lion or other royal beast, quite comparable to another one of Hitsugaya's comrades, Abarai Renji.

"You're looking well sixth-seat officer Hitto!" Kyoraku chimed in, trying to lighten the air of the conversation, "Isn't that so Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro had been unintentionally staring down the young officer, taking notice of every detail he could of this man. He was definitely strong, the trimness of his muscled body showing through the contours of his kosode. Hitto would have appeared very attractive and charismatic to any woman, soul reaper or not.

"Something the matter Captain? You look pale," Hitto finally asked, concern drawing the grin from his face.

Hitsugaya finally snapped out of deep thought, realizing that he'd been absent from the conversation that was now focused on him. "Pardon me Hitto-kun," Toshiro apologized, accidentally putting a little extra emphasis on the **kun.** "Captain Kyoraku and I were merely discussing the matter of that hollow we faced the other day. Did you sense anything unusual about it."

"I uh...no sir," Hitto hesitated, feeling the weight of his captain's spiritual pressure bearing down on him. "I didn't come too much in contact with it at that time. If you recall...it mainly went after Rangiku-san." Hitto looked back over to Kyoraku, quietly staying out of the conversation, but secretly observing Hitsugaya's odd behavior.

"Yes. It did go straight for her didn't it," Hitsugaya removed his glare from Hitto, looking off into the distance.

"It's a good thing you were there in a flash to save her...right captain?" Hitto smirked, complimenting the Captain's reflexes and awareness.

"Hai...hai!" Kyoraku suddenly butted in on the conversation, placing a hand on Hitto's shoulder. "Captain Hitsugaya is usually pretty good at showing up at just the right time to save the day," a chuckle woven within his words. Both he and Hitto smiled down at Hitsugaya, who was trying to appear happy and social, masking his unease.

"Hitto, I'm going out again later today to see if I can learn anything more about the Bird-Hollow we fought yesterday. I want you to accompany me." Hitsugaya folded his arms while addressing his subordinate.

"Of course Captain." Hitto agreed softly, a small grin returning to his face. "Is Rangiku-san coming as well? She was pretty close to the thing when it attacked. Maybe she will be able to help us." he suggested, a spark of excitement in his voice.

"I'm not sure if she should be out there doing that when there's a mountain of paperwork with her name on it." Hitsugaya joked, trying to come up with an excuse not to allow her to come with them.

"Come now Captain," Kyoraku interjected, "The paperwork can wait. This is a high priority for the Commander-General." Hitsugaya could tell that the smile across his fellow captain's face was slightly forced; Kyoraku was uneasy about something as well. "The sooner this gets dealt with, the sooner I can get back to drinking Sake and laying next to my Nano-chan."

"Hitto." Hitsugaya sighed, looking down at the ground for a moment to think. He raised his gaze back up to the officer, "Go get Matsumoto and tell her I will meet both of you at the edge of the same field we were in yesterday, just outside the Rukon district."

"Hai!" Hitto replied enthusiastically, running off into the distance towards the 10th squad barracks, leaving Kyoraku and Hitsugaya alone in a now emptied courtyard. Nothing was said for a moment as the two captains stood there, the gentle breeze still blowing small pink petals from various blossoms about the courtyard.

"Say, Toshiro," Kyoraku finally asked, watching as Hitsugaya stared off in the direction his subordinate had been running. "Is there something I should know about you and Hitto? Back there, it felt like you were interrogating him instead of just talking to him," Kyoraku stated, a note of uncertainty in his normally calm and easy voice.

"It's nothing Shunsui." Hitsugaya replied softly, not breaking his gaze from the empty corridor. "But something about Hitto..." he paused for a second, clenching his fists slightly at his side, "I just don't trust."


	5. Chapter 5: Encounters and Propositions

Chapter 5: Encounters and Propositions

With the harsh sunlight bearing down on the small company, Hitsugaya, Hitto, and Matsumoto were beginning to lose speed in their seemingly endless investigation. "Captain. Don't you think we should call it a day already?" Matsumoto complained, raising her hand to her brow in order to clearly observe the surrounding areas. The golden field, though serene in the glow of the slow sunset, had the reflective properties of a slated mirror, and was reflecting waves of brilliant light in her eyes. Hitto, following close behind Matsumoto, rested his hand gently on her shoulder, nodding in agreement.

"Don't get me wrong captain, but we've been out here for hours. Is there much left to find?" Hitto sarcastically remarked, while still retaining a polite amount of respect in his tone. Hitto lifted his free hand to the side of his head and tried to remove an irritant from the inside of his ear, "Maybe we've hit a dead end ya know?"

_Geez. He's just as bad as Matsumoto sometimes._ Hitsugaya continued walking through the thick hay-like grass. Unlike his two subordinates, he had felt something since the minute they came to the field several hours prior._ There is a strange spiritual pressure here for sure. It's not nearly as strong as when the Hollow attacked us, but I have a feeling if we remain here just a little bit longer...that hollow or something like it will most definitely show again._ Looking around at the edges of his vision, Hitsugaya could only see the flare of the grass in the blurry sunset, and the glistening silhouette of the far off Seireitei. Sighing, he twiddled a piece of loose grass in between his fingers, searching for the answer. Suddenly, Matsumoto appeared in front of him, startling the unsuspecting Captain.

"What's wrong Captain. You look intense, " Matsumoto asked, a minute smile still fighting the seriousness beginning to overtake her.

"I'm not sure." Hitsugaya replied, scanning his surroundings, "It just feels like there is a residual pressure here in this field. I have a feeling that Hollow or something like it is going to return. Can't you feel it Matsumoto?" he inquired, looking up at his lieutenant.

A lump building in the back of his throat, Hitsugaya heard himself make a small sound, unable to hold back his gaze. Matsumoto's hair resembled a shimmering bronze, woven into the smoothest silk. She ran her hands through it, letting it fall gently between her fingertips and closing her eyes as she relished the touch. Hitsugaya felt his heartbeat begin to quicken again. She looked like a pristine porcelain doll with both her gorgeous long hair and pink scarf ever so gently blowing in the breeze, the loose folds of her kosode also blowing tight against her figure and outlining her godly curvature. The blue in her eyes had turned to a glimmering hazel in the dim light of the sunset.

Breaking the gaze from his lieutenant, Hitsugaya turned to see Hitto doing exactly what Toshiro had been doing moments prior; jaw practically dropped, staring intently at Matsumoto. Hitsugaya recognized the look on Hitto's mesmerized face as the same one plastered all over his own the previous night. As the tug on his lungs began to reform, a sweet-like scent picked up with the breeze, blowing across Hitsugaya's face.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya shouted, recognizing the scent from the previous day, "Something's coming!"

Suddenly on alert, Matsumoto drew her blade quickly, pushing herself back to back up against the Captain. "Where Taichou?" she questioned, trying to ignore the intoxication of having her entire body pressed against her captain's.

_Now is not the time to lose your head idiot._ _Focus Rangiku!_

The two began to breathe synonymously as they each scanned the area for visual distortions or spikes in spiritual pressure. "Hitto!" Hitsugaya yelled in a commanding tone, "Go out into the distance! If this thing shows up and tries to escape, I want you to be the one to inercept it!"

Hitto smiled, running a hand across his Zampaku-to as he drew it slowly from his waist, "But of course Captain." Hitsugaya broke his concentration on the surroundings to catch a glimpse of his subordinate. Standing next to the two other officers, Hitto had a slight grin like that of a snake slithering across his face. Nodding his head as he broke into a sprint, Hitto's figure quickly shrank with the distance until he was nothing more than a small speck. A cold sweat beginning to trickle down Hitsugaya's forehead as he returned to surveying the area.

"Soon...captain?" Matsumoto asked, matching the unease in Hitsugaya with her voice.

The captain felt the scent and pressure grow in depth "Yeah." he replied simply, trying desperately to pin point the location most dense with the pressure as it swirled around them. Matsumoto could feel the muscles in her captain tensing up, preparing for battle. Reaching just behind her back, she used the slow movement of time to seize an opportunity, and placed her captain's hand within hers. The touch sent a wave paralysis tearing through the bodies of both her and Hitsugaya. Grabbing on tight and wrapping her fingers around his small but powerful hand, Matsumoto whispered gently, "I won't let you down this time...Taichou."

Hitsugaya, enveloped in the feeling of Matsumoto's tender but firm grip on his hand, nodded, lifting his gaze up straight ahead once more. "Geez," he chuckled, "That's my line."

Not a moment later, a dark blast appeared in the high point of the sunset, collecting in size as it plummeted like a meteor straight into the earth, right in front of Matsumoto. Wheeling around, Hitsugaya stood next to his Lieutenant and stared into the growing black mass in front of them. The two backed away slowly as it began to stand erect, pushing it's large dark wings out as if to stretch.

"Taichou." Matsumoto softly spoke as Hitsugaya drew Hyōrinmaru, "Please let me handle this." Hitsugaya broke his stare from the billowing dark Hollow in front of him to look desperately up at Matsumoto. She had a stern look of determination frozen on her face. He knew she was aware of what he'd said to her the night prior; that he wished her out of harm's way. "Please Taichou." Matsumoto begged, "I don't think I can lose this time."

Toshiro let out a sigh, knowing she had made up her mind. Sheathing his Zampaku-to, Hitsugaya placed his hand on Matsumoto's forearm, "Okay. Be careful, Matsumoto," he whispered. Cringing, he flash stepped back to a safe distance. Surveying his surroundings, Hitsugaya tried to lay out strategic placement of back up for Matsumoto if needed.

_Where is Hitto?_

Matsumoto could tell that this was the same hollow she'd faced in the field yesterday. It's cursed black feathers catching the breeze, she recognized the same white mask, sharply curved from the tip of it's beak and firmly molded to the top of it's skull, stretching outward into spikes at it's top. The intense glow of it's eyes sparked with not hunger...but revenge.

_What's with this dark chilling feeling?_

Without delay, the giant hollow shrieked, crunching the ground it stood on between it's massive bloody talons and dove towards the lieutenant. Flash stepping out of the way, Matsumoto flickered back into view above the winged nightmare thrusting her Zampaku-to straight downward in an aerial attack. "Like you could kill me with that!" Matsumoto screamed, about to land the stab straight through the beast's back. But before the tip could slice even one feather, the giant bird swiveled around, leaving a trail of swirling shadow as it moved.

_SCHLUNK!_

Matsumoto's Zampaku-to had plunged deep into the dirt of the field. She struggled to pull it from the earth with no avail, looking up to see the massive hollow had taken flight.

_This Hollow...it doesn't act like a normal hollow...and it doesn't smell like one either..._

_ ungh! Come on! Free yourself Haineko!_

Looking up into the sky once more, Matsumoto could see the bird preparing the formation to dive bomb, as if she was a lowly salmon out in the ocean of souls to snatch up in it's claws. She lifted one hand and aimed carefully at the dark movement, outlined in the shine of the now red sunset.

"Hado no Yon! Byakurai!" Matsumoto chanted as a brilliant streak of blue light shot from her fingertips out towards the hollow.

Hitsugaya stood out a few meters from the heat of the battle, intently watching not only the movements of his subordinate, but that of the hollow.

_How is this possible. We've already destroyed this Hollow once, but now it's appeared again. Not only that, but it seems to be completely ignoring myself and Hitto. It's only attacking Matsumoto. And it's attacks are something to consider as well..._

Hitsugaya watched as the brilliant light of Matsumoto's kido was being dodged every time, the giant bird soaring around the bolts before it could graze even one of it's dark feathers.

_It's fighting with strategy, almost like a trained animal._

A look of shock overtook Matsumoto's face. "It missed!" The bird was still circling overhead, planning it's next attack as Rangiku again tried to free the blade of her Zampaku-to.

_It's no use! I can't attack it with Kido._

"Roar! Haineko!" Matsumoto shouted, her Zampaku-to disappearing into a cloud of dust. The giant bird shot down from it's circle with immeasurable speed, intent to pierce Matsumoto, now standing up and facing the hollow. Matsumoto gasped as the bird dove straight through the cloud of dust she'd placed between herself and danger. Flash stepping just in time, she watched the bird's giant beak drill into the soft soil.

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro shouted from where he stood, unable to see through the thick cloud of dust composed of the loose earth brought up by the Hollow and Matsumoto's Zampaku-to.

"I'm alright Captain! Please wait a bit longer!" Matsumoto shouted back. Looking down at the black mess of struggling feathers as it broke free of it's dirt choke-hold. "No more games," Matsumoto calmly stated, "I won't go down...That easy! Haineko!" Lifting her hand, she pointed her palm at the cloud over towards the hollow once more, charging towards it as she watched the shimmering sword particles charge above her. The bird began flapping it's giant wings, creating strong gusts of wind in the direction of the cloud, attempting to blow it back as it blitzed toward the hollow's mask. Matsumoto smiled, "I have you now!"

The dust began to reform gently at the hilt of Matsumoto's Zampaku-to as she continued to run towards the breast of the giant bird. With one shout and a draining thrust, Haineko plunged deep into the bird's flesh, blood bursting out as Matsumoto pulled her Zampaku-to back. The bird let out a blood curdling shriek as it flapped spastically up into the air to retreat. Matsumoto let out a small yelp, one of the hollow's talons having grazed her shoulder as it blasted up into the air before fading gently into the sky.

_It's over. *sigh*_

"Humph! Retreating again? Geez," Matsumoto pouted as she sheathing her Zampaku-to. Looking out over the field she could see both Hitto and her captain running towards her from the distance. She smiled at the sight of her two comrades, placing her hand on her shoulder to try and stop the shallow bleeding.

"So Taichou! How'd I do?" Matsumoto teased as he approached her, giggling at his seriousness. "I told you I could take him."

Hitsugaya smiled as he looked at his lieutenant now laughing playfully against the backdrop of the sunless sky. He could see she was cradling a small scratch on her shoulder, but she seemed to not be in pain.

"Any sign of it Hitto?" Hitsugaya asked, looking over to his other subordinate who had just arrived.

"I'm sorry Captain. It disappeared in the sky before I could do anything. My apologies," Hitto bowed as he reported, a hint of shame in his voice.

"Oh?" Matsumoto laughed, looking over at Hitto, a disappointed look in his eyes. "Like we need to worry? I got that Hollow good. There's no way it'll come back, at least not after us anyway."

Hitsugaya surveyed the area; all traces of the hollow's spiritual pressure had vanished. "It seems there's nothing more we can observe here tonight. Let's head back." Hitsugaya sighed, relived to feel Matsumoto was no longer in danger.

"Actually Taichou..." Hitto interrupted as they began to walk back towards the distant Seireitei. "I was going to see if Matsumoto wanted to go grab a bite to eat just outside Rukon...if it's alright I mean. It's been a long day for all of us, and I'd be happy if you came too."

Hitsugaya looked up at Matsumoto, who was still smiling from her victory. "Oh!" Matsumoto's voice jumped in excitement, "You mean that place that just opened up? I hear they have good food for being in Rukon. Plus..." she lifted a her arms, wrapping them around her captain playfully and spinning around in good fun, "I've heard they have lots of good Sake!"

As Matsumoto released Toshiro from her grasp, she pranced over to Hitto and laughed happily. He looked up at the two of them, now giggling and chatting about the dinner plans. They looked happier than he'd ever seen the two of them by themselves. Their energies were buoyant and synonymous. Hitsugaya felt his lungs once again weighed down by the same heavy feelings, a burden that seemed to go hand in hand with his recent dealings with Matsumoto and Hitto alike. He let out a tired sigh.

"No. It's alright. You two have worked hard today. I can write the report on what happened, so...You guys go enjoy some rest," Hitsugaya looked up at Matsumoto as he spoke.

Hitto smiled wide. "Thank you Captain!"

Matsumoto's face lessened with excitement, as her eyes caught the light of the rising moon, "You're not coming with us Captain? But..." Hitsugaya could see her thinking of something to say, "but you worked hard too! When do you ever rest?"

"It's alright Matsumoto. Go have fun. This is best," Hitsugaya crossed his arms, reaffirming his attitude.

Matsumoto swallowed the small lump that had formed in the back of her throat; somehow, she felt her captain wasn't talking about dinner plans anymore.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," Hitsugaya smiled a soft farewell, before disappearing into the night air.

* * *

Matsumoto looked back over at Hitto who was still smiling; she suddenly felt very alone. "What's wrong Rangiku-san?" Hitto asked, the smile on his face melting into a concerned grin.

Rangiku sighed, re-familiarizing herself with the same feelings of discouragement she'd felt with Hisagi and Kira at the Sake house. "Oh it's nothing," she hid her concern behind a cute smile, "Let's go get something to eat."

The two began walking in the direction of the outskirts of North Rukon, chatting about the events of the day. Every now and then, while Hitto would get lost in his banter, Matsumoto stole a gaze out towards the distant Seireitei, wishing that her captain would have joined them after all. Then she would begin fading back into the conversation,

"Don't worry Rangiku-san. You worked hard today."

Matsumoto placed her hand on her shoulder blade and began rubbing her back, grinning adorably. "Oh! Forgive me Totakki-san. I must have drifted into thought. What was it you were saying?"

Hitto laughed as he looked at his beautiful comrade, admiring her every smile and movement. "I was just saying the grouchy captain of ours can be kind of a prude every now and then. He should really try and connect better with his subordinates don't you think?"

Matsumoto shrugged off the comment about her captain, "Oh? I never noticed."

"You have always done well and he doesn't seem to really appreciate it, just yelling at you all day. I'm sure there's someone out there who would treat you better," Hitto insinuated in a flirtatious tone.

"Maybe," Matsumoto's mind began to wander again as she tried to reapply a fake smile, "Who would that someone be?"

Hitto looked directly into her eyes as he turned towards her and got close, now walking backwards toward their destination, "Who knows? He could be close."


	6. Chapter 6: Kindle

Chapter 6: Kindle

"So tell me," Hitto asked through a small mouthful of soup, "What do you think is going on with this Hollow? I mean, what's with this Bird? Am I right?" Slurping up another small serving of the warm entree, Hitto looked across the table at Matsumoto who was silently drinking her Sake between small sips of her own soup. "Aww geez Rangiku, I hate to see you think so much. You should try to enjoy yourself when you're off duty. It's captain's orders." Smiling, Hitto tried to weasel some kind of a happiness and laughter out of the entranced Matsumoto.

"Oh? I didn't realize I had such a look on my face Hitto." Matsumoto grinned weakly. "And I'm not quite sure what to think of that Hollow ya know? I just hope it knows to stay away next time." She sipped a little more Sake, careful to intake only enough to maybe get a slight buzz going.

_I have no desire to lose my concentration here in the present company. Hitto is up to something, asking me out to this restaurant like this without the Captain. I can't just ignore what's happened between Toshiro and me...if that was even real._

"Me too, for it's sake and yours," Hitto broke off a small piece of soft pastry on his plate, taking a nibble as he eyed Matsumoto. Pointing at her,he continued, "But you do have to admire it's strength and single mindedness." He paused to swallow the little bit of food in his mouth, completely comfortable and a little tipsy, "It took the captain's Hyorinmaru and some hits from Haineko and still managed to fade out into space with what would appear to be only you in it's sights. What's with that?"

"Maybe it's got good taste," Matsumoto giggled, glancing at the slight tear in her kosode where the talon had grazed her that afternoon.

"I for one wouldn't want to go up against that thing, and I think it was reckless of the captain to let you fight it instead of him," Hitto joked, unable to foresee the offense before it sunk into Matsumoto's mind.

"_He_ knew I would be alright. And _He_ knew when to let me do what I needed to do." Matsumoto lifted her bowl to her lips, blowing gently across it's rim to cool the still piping hot soup. Beyond the contours of her bowl, she could see Hitto staring at her with dangerous eyes. His blue hair sat on his shoulders, let down from his normal ponytail, and his eyes were flashing in the candlelight, hungry, as though he intended to devour her instead of his meal. Matsumoto sighed heavily, unable to remove her thoughts from the captain. "I'm so sorry Hitto. Thank you very much for coming out with me tonight, but I'm afraid I have to leave a bit earlier than I thought."

"Really Matsumoto? You have to go on such a beautiful night?" Hitto stood up politely.

Matsumoto stretched, unintentionally pushing her chest out provocatively. "Yeah. There's something I need to take care of tonight," Matsumoto replied, looking out towards the distant Seireitei.

"Well," Hitto sighed, stretching as well, "Alright. If it's important enough to pull you from my company, I guess I understand. I just hope we can do this more often." Hitto blushed slightly as her walked over towards Matsumoto.

The two moved quietly out of the restaurant and said goodnight. Before Matsumoto could turn to flash step, Hitto pressed himself against her, hugging her tightly. Unsure of how to respond, Matsumoto politely hugged back, waiting for Hitto to release her. Trying to come up with some way to express her discomfort with his advances, Matsumoto finally squeaked, "Again...thank you Totakki. _You're a good friend._" She watched Hitto's grin dwindle a bit, seeing he had the strength to save face throughout the disappointment. With another soft, "Goodnight", Matsumoto flickered out of view, flash stepping towards the Squad Ten barracks.

* * *

Sitting alone in the dark, Hitsugaya stared out into the starry, night sky. Having finished the report on the day's incidents long ago, he pondered on the different feelings of angst that were causing his vision to blur and his mind to lose focus so easily. A twisted knot had formed in the bottom of his stomach. He knew that tonight was probably the night Hitto was going to try and make a move towards Matsumoto.

_Sheesh. Invite me to dinner with you two? How would that be anything BUT a third wheel type situation? I'm sure he and Rangiku are having a wonderful night without me._

Lost in thought, Hitsugaya looked across the various pieces of dark-lit furniture laying about the office trying to find _something_ to preoccupy his chaotic mind.

_I don't understand this. What has happened to my objectivity? My serenity? Why am I tormented by these...unnecessary emotions day in and day out?! It's inhibiting me! And I can't keep acting like such a fool. I'm a captain! Captain's shouldn't be so easily defeated!_

Losing himself to a moment of rage, Hitsugaya shouted at the top of his heavy lungs, swinging his arm violently across the desk, knocking loose papers and other supplies into the air. Placing his head in between his hands, his body shook with anger and disappointment. He began muttering in a trance of self-hatred. Beyond preoccupied with trying to regain control over his mental state, he was unable to hear the door slide open or see the movement in the room.

"Taichou." Matsumoto gasped, placing a hand to her lips in concern as she ran to the desk. "Are you alright Captain?" She placed her hands firmly on the his shoulders, shaking him gently to get his attention. Letting out a small pained yelp, her concern was rewarded with a firm slap across one of her forearms as Hitsugaya stood swiftly, pushing the chair out behind him and moving over towards the window without even a glance.

"Why did you come?" He grimaced, trying to understand why his reaction to his precious lieutenant resembled that of anger more than concern. As he looked back at her, standing in the dark, she looked as confused as he was, lips trembling as she tried to hold back. _I don't think I slapped her hard enough to hurt her...but why did I slap her at all? You fool Toshiro! To attack your own lieutenant!_

Letting out a sigh, Hitsugaya watched as Matsumoto walked silently over to the couch and laid down, resting her head on the nearest arm rest. Her illustrious hair pourd over the soft wood of the couch and touched the floor. "Matsumoto," Hitsugaya repeated in a more neutral tone, "Why are you here? I thought you would still be out with Hitto." He moved slowly from the window and over towards the front of the couch. Matsumoto did not look up as he stood over her. She instead continued to stare at the legs of the glass top table sitting in front of her, the sting on her forearm still spreading throughout her body. Hitsugaya gently pushed the table aside and sat on the floor where it once stood, his haori billowing out on the soft decorative rug displayed there. "I'm sorry Rangiku," Hitsugaya looked up at her, watching her close her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you just then. I just..." he paused for a second to place his hands behind his body and lean back a bit. "I was just frustrated with myself when you walked in. I had no idea it was you."

"I know." Matsumoto mumbled so quiet that Hitsugaya could barely hear her. She lifted her head off the arm rest and sat up, placing her hands in her lap. Her expression was devoid of any emotion; a blank slate. "I came here because there was something I had to find out...from you, Taichou." She looked at the silhouette sitting across from her. Hitsugaya had a pained expression in his eyes, still conflicted by his own actions while trying to predict hers. Even though his hands were positioned behind him as a means of support for his upper body, Matsumoto could see his fingers digging into the fibers of the rug.

"Last night wasn't a dream was it Captain," Matsumoto stated more so than asked. The room filled with silence for a brief moment as the Captain tried to decide how to answer.

"No," Hitsugaya responded calmly, sitting up straight and looking more intently into Matsumoto's glistening blue eyes. "I'm sorry for letting myself ignore the boundaries you've laid down Matsumoto. It doesn't need to happen again." He apologized, his eyebrows furling as he spoke lies. A spark formed and then dissipated just as quickly in Matsumoto's eyes as she processed what was said. She stood up briefly, before sitting down on the rug just in front of her captain, Toshiro's gaze carefully following her movement as he turned to face her once more.

"Taichou..." Matsumoto looked directly into his eyes, her hair gently blowing in the soft breeze coming through the window and dancing throughout the office. She swallowed her fear deep within herself, forcing the question out through a meek but urgent voice,"Do you really mean that?" She softly slid her body closer to Hitsugaya's, stopping just before their knees would touch. He didn't respond. Instead, Matsumoto watched as Hitsugaya closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze, taking in the scent of his lieutenant as she got closer. "Do you want all of _this..._to stop?" Matsumoto's voice was barely louder than a whisper as she inched even closer, her clothed knee now grazing the side of Hitsugaya's leg. She felt her heart stop in it's tracks as Hitsugaya opened his eyes slowly, the breathtaking blue catching the soft glow of the moonlight.

"Please...Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya tried to remain calm, but his heart was beating rapidly.

_Just tell her it would be...just...we can't. We shouldn't...it's not...grrrrrr_

Like rapid fire, thoughts shot through Hitsugaya's head as he tried to speak. He couldn't find the words to say or the strength to open his mouth. But Rangiku, sitting only a mere matter of inches _needed_ an answer. He could feel her soul, stretching like taffy as she held onto the cliff's edge. _Do I catch her as she falls?_

_ No. I can't. I can't let myself give in._

"Matsumoto...I," Hitsugaya finally forced her name out, a soft growl to his voice.

Rangiku's eyes began to dull as she felt the moment slip away. Her heart tumbled down into the dark crevice she feared so much; such a lonely plunge. So sure his answer had to be no, she could feel the small flame in her heart flicker and dwindle. It was only a matter of time before she would lose him altogether.

_ My leap of faith...it was for nothing._

She began to turn away, but was stopped suddenly by the cold touch of her captain's outstretched hand, resting on her cheek. Adjusting her gaze back to his, Hitsugaya removed his fingers from the side of her eager face, watching the spark in her eyes begin to ignite.

"Matsumoto...please don't stop."


	7. Chapter 7: Fire and Ice

Chapter 7: Fire and Ice

Matsumoto felt her soul begin to suddenly ache, as if her entire body had been holding her back until this moment, and was now able to relax; just let it all go. Pushing her upper body onto her knees, she grabbed Hitsugaya behind his silvery hair and pulled herself closer to his moonlit face. His eyes wide, she could see the intensity of Hitsugaya's gaze, scanning over the details of her face and trying to absorb every bit of the moment into his consciousness. The minute sounds that had filled the office faded away until all they could hear was their combined, uneven breathing. "Rangi...ku," Hitsugaya whispered, unable to find words...just her name. Matsumoto pressed her lips against her captain's, gently stroking his hair between her fingers.

Hitsugaya hesitated, slightly in shock from the various sensations pulsing through his body. Unable to move...unsure of how to let go, Hitsugaya sat very still as Rangiku began kissing him more and more passionately, occasionally tugging on his hair as she ran her soft fingers through it. Every time a touch would graze his ear, Hitsugaya felt a sensation consume his consciousness, even making him a little dizzy. Matsumoto pulled back for just a moment, realizing that Toshiro had remained, for the most part, rigid. A small hint of confusion and slight embarrassment on her face, she tried to read her captain's stare, watching his chest rise beneath his kosode and haori. "Tai...?" she began to ask.

Before she could finish speaking, Hitsugaya had sat upright and positioned himself over Matsumoto, forcing her to lie beneath him. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, feeling her place one hand on his cheek, the other against his chest. She could feel the chill of his cool breath on her face as they kissed, both of their expressions in a passionate cringe. Matsumoto began to occasionally bite Hitsugaya's lower lip gently as he pulled back long enough to mutter bits of her name before giving way to the moment, kissing her harder and more intensely as the two began losing more and more of their inhibitions.

Matsumoto grabbed hold of Hitsugaya's shoulders and rolled him over abruptly onto his back, watching his eyes open slowly as he regained control of his senses. Smiling gently as she looked down at her captain, Matsumoto realized there was no turning back from this point. She tied her hair back loosely and sloppily before bending down towards Hitsugaya's neck. He could feel her breath across his exposed skin as she teased him. With a sudden motion, Matsumoto giggled provocatively and bit fairly hard into the side of Hitsugaya's neck, causing him to shout out in pleasure as his entire body tensed up.

"Matsu!...*gasp!*" Hitsugaya whispered in a harsh tone as he felt his eyes roll back in ecstasy. The sensation of her biting into his skin, moving gently from one side of his neck to the other was unusually intoxicating and Toshiro could barely breathe. The perfect mixture of pain and pleasure was causing every muscle in his body to grip...then relax, invigorating and arousing him. He could feel himself further harden underneath the weight of his lieutenant who was silently pleading him to continue moaning with her hungry eyes. Matsumoto, in turn, was relentless, pulling back just enough seem like she was going to stop biting before suddenly sinking her teeth back in. Toshiro completely surrendered to the feelings she was creating, looked back up at her, daring her to keep going.

Matsumoto could feel a rhythm begin to slowly take over her body as she began pressing more and more of herself against Toshiro's body. Whimpering, she felt herself graze against Toshiro's hips; his penis, while still robed by his kosode, was getting hard, fast. As she brushed against it again, she sighed in delight as she was rewarded with sound of Hitsugaya moaning pleasurably with her. "Toshiro..." she muttered between soft gasps for air, raising her gaze toward the ceiling and closing her eyes, the room now spinning.

Toshiro looked up at Matsumoto, feeling her hips move back and forth against him. The touch alone was enough to satisfy.

_ Not yet Matsumoto...I want every bit of you._

Sitting slightly upright beneath her, Hitsugaya reversed their positions suddenly, softly pressing Matsumoto to the floor as he knelt over her again. Rangiku let her hair out of the loose bun she'd tied it back in. As it shone in the moonlight, a slight blush from the excitement sparkled on her pale face. Hitsugaya moved his body into position just beneath Matsumoto's kosode, gently untying the bow she kept in front of her waist. The white sash fell to the floor as Hitsugaya gently placed one hand over Matsumoto's outstretched arm, resting the other on the edge of her kosode. She looked up into the eyes of her captain, staring as he slowly unfolded the fabric from her collar, exposing her full breasts to the chill of the night as well as his spiritual pressure. As the crisp air danced across her chest, Matsumoto to let out a tiny, pleasured yelp; her nipples beginning to harden from both excitement and the cold.

Keeping one hand as support next to her, Hitsugaya let his hand graze the skin across Matsumoto's collar bone as well as up and down the length of her upper body, teasingly ignoring her two large breasts which softly moved up and down with her pleading, heavy breathing. She moaned his name at every touch, begging him without any other words to touch her even more intimately. He knew she couldn't take his teasing for much longer. Hitsugaya smiled gently, looking down upon his busty lieutenant, quivering in anticipation, "Toshiro..." Matsumoto moaned again as she felt his cold touch begin to slowly move up onto her chest.

He began caressing her breast gently, not realizing his waist had dropped just enough to allow his crotch to slightly graze Matsumoto's hips, intensifying her pleasure. Lifting his body upright, he placed his other hand on her other breast, now using both to stroke her silky skin. Every now and then, he would smirk, gently pinching her nipples between his forefingers and thumbs, watching Matsumoto's satisfied reactions. She lifted her arms, slowly pushing Hitsugaya's confident grip away from her chest long enough to look up at him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she slipped the Haori off of his body and casually tossed it aside, watching as Hitsugaya began to undo his own kosode.

As he lifted the black fabric off his body, Matsumoto took in the sight of her captain mostly disrobed. His small figure was not without toned muscle, something normally hidden beneath the folds of his clothing. He was quite pale, as expected, but did not appear weak. She smiled up at him erotically as she placed her hands on his bare chest, slowly moving them down to his hips, grabbing a slight hold of them. Matsumoto's touch was as warm flame against Hitsugaya's skin...

_More...I want more of you Matsumoto..._

He lowered his head back down to Matsumoto's neck and began kissing her bare skin. Moving from the collar bone down, he kissed her softly, stopping on her breast just next to her nipple. Matsumoto had her eyes shut tight, almost panting as she tried to catch her breath. Hitsugaya whispered her name once more before pressing his lips over her erect nipple, gently sucking."Oh...god...Toshiro...yes..." Matsumoto heaved heavy, uneven breaths as Hitsugaya sucked passionately on her nipples, allowing one of his hands to caress the breast he was not attached to. His eyes closed as he moved from one to the other slowly, but at random, not allowing Rangiku to get used to the sensation. Matsumoto could feel herself begin to drip from excitement, disjointed thoughts swirling in her mind.

_ He's hitting every spot I know of with relative ease...I'm already quivering and...god I am so wet...and we haven't even gotten our clothes off. I can't take this much longer...I need every bit of him._

As if Hitsugaya could read her mind, he slowly released the nipple he was sucking, tugging on it slightly with his teeth before letting go of her breast. He the moved his body even lower past her waist, now positioning himself at her heels. Tugging only slightly on the fabric of her hakama, Hitsugaya stopped, propping himself back up for a moment. Matsumoto, realizing the sensations had lost their rhythm, looked up to see Toshiro staring seriously into her eyes. Finally, he spoke calmly, "Matsumoto...how far do you want me to go...?" His eyes flashed, revealing his desire.

"Please Toshiro..." Matsumoto whimpered, "Don't stop...please." Her whimpering got more intense as she softly pleaded, "I want...no,I _need _ to feel every part of you."

As the words echoed into the corners of the darkened room, Hitsugaya slowly pulled Matsumoto's Hakama to her ankles, then discarded it with the other articles of clothing now strewn about the office. Before moving closer to her, he gazed at the full sight of his gorgeous lieutenant, now fully disrobed before him. Her sudden vulnerability had caused her to curl up slightly into a half-fetal position. Hitsugaya was lost in the immeasurable beauty before him. She was..._perfect._ Every curve, from her large breasts to her wonderful hips that curved nicely into her strong toned legs was reminiscent of the most beautiful of goddesses. Her skin glimmered bright in the moonlight and he couldn't just look...not for one more second.

Positioning himself back on top of her, he pulled Matsumoto out of the half-fetal and stared into her yearning eyes. Hitsugaya smirked as he placed his hand on her inner thigh, caressing her in an entirely new way, leaving Matsumoto breathless and quivering. He stroked her skin gently all the way up to her chest, and then back down to her thigh, feeling her various muscles tense up as she tried to maintain. Stopping for a second just against her thigh, Hitsugaya moved his caress across her crotch and to her clit.

Matsumoto, unprepared for the cold touch against such a sensitive area screamed in pleasure, causing Hitsugaya to pull back for a moment, making sure he hadn't somehow just hurt her. Squirming a little from the intense memory of his touch, Matsumoto managed to whisper between erotic gasps, "Please don't *gasp*...don't stop *gasp*"

Hitsugaya, now ensnared by the almost violent convulsions of Matsumoto began once again massaging her petite clit, discovering that this was clearly a pleasure point of immense energy. Unable to stop now, he placed two fingers gently at the split in Matsumoto's lips, slowly but firmly pushing them deep inside of her. A new sensation began to take over Hitsugaya as he felt the rhythmic struggles of Rangiku beneath him along with the pleasure sounds she could no longer contain. It was power. The control he had over her at that moment was intoxicating. Gently massaging her most sensitive area with one hand, and sliding his fingers in and out of her very tight, very wet pussy with the other, he felt an passionate satisfaction surge through him. Unsure of how long he could continue to only listen to her moan as she begged him to keep going, his gaze fixated on his lieutenant's face, her eyes now closing tight to feel every thrust and motion in it's purest form.

_ He has total control over *gasp* me. I can't...I couldn't move if I wanted to...but I can't let him *gasp* I have to regain control..._

Matsumoto, after much struggling, was able to stop Toshiro for just a moment, placing one of her hands against her forehead as she tried to catch her breath. She missed the sensation of his fingers sliding in and out of her, but she wanted much more, knowing it would have only been a matter of time before she would have lost all hope of regaining control. She pushed her upper body up slowly onto the balls of her hands, her shimmering orange hair falling alongside the curvature of her chest. Looking back at her captain, she could see he was a little unsure of how to proceed; his eyes bearing the question; _should I have stopped? _

She smiled provocatively, looking her captain up and down as he tried to figure out what was going to happen next. Matsumoto positioned herself back on top of Hitsugaya, their delicate movements silent against the office floor. She slowly, but less carefully pulled her captain's hakama and other dressings off of his waist, leaving him lying there, completely exposed. Matsumoto blushed a bit, her eyes widening as her gaze wandered up and down her captain's body.

_Wow. He's bigger than I thought he would be._

She knelt down close to his hips, resting her gaze on Hitsugaya's intense expressions. He looked as though his eyes were trying to watch for every little movement; afraid to miss even a second. Matsumoto let out a sexy giggle as her lips moved closer to Hitsugaya's erect penis. She softly blew across the tip, watching Hitsugaya's chest rise and fall more rapidly from the sensation. Before he could catch his breath, Matsumoto wrapped her lips around the tip and began slowly moving down his shaft.

"Ran...gi...ku..!" Hitsugaya exhaled, his fingernails digging even deeper into the rug beneath them. He could feel her tongue flicking across his penis as she moved up to the tip and dipping back down to the base, her teeth just slightly grazing the skin enough to cause pleasure spikes to ricochet throughout his entire body. Hitsugaya's moaning grew in intensity as he slowly surrendered to the feeling of Matsumoto sucking on him. He placed one hand on her hair, grabbing a small chunk of it and listening to Matsumoto whimper between her full mouth. Her rhythm picked up in speed as Hitsugaya's eyes began to roll back. But before he could whisper her name again, Matsumoto slowed down suddenly, Toshiro's penis sliding gently from between her lips until she released him completely. He jerked a little as she released, the cool air now dancing over his wet skin, tickling the tip.

As she lifted her upper body, staring into her captain's gaze, Matsumoto smiled sincerely. She could feel his heart beating rapidly beneath his chest, a slightly pained look across his face. She moved her hips up against his, their two aching parts touching each other. Placing a hand on Hitsugaya's cheek, she watched as he pressed his head harder into her palm, closing his eyes and cringing at the touch. She pulled her hand back towards the floor, looking directly into Hitsugaya's bursting blue eyes. He nodded gently, knowing Matsumoto had been silently asking for permission to take the final leap. She raised herself up onto her hands, her hips rising with her, positioning herself directly over Toshiro's now throbbing penis. Locking her gaze with Hitsugaya, she lowered her body until she felt him push deep inside of her.

Both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya simultaneously shouted out the moment he slid inside. Having almost collapsed on top her captain, Matsumoto was holding her upper body up by her two hands, now pressing hard against Toshiro's chest. She moved her hips up and down slowly, relishing the feeling of every inch of Toshiro sliding in and out of her trembling body. Toshiro had reached out, grabbing at her breasts as they bounced with Matsumoto's movement. Both Rangiku and Toshiro had the same look on their faces; resemblance of pain rather than the feeling of their entire souls finally releasing into one another, their bodies pressing hard against one another.

Matsumoto's whimpers grew into loud, gasping screams as Hitsugaya growled slightly, taking over the movement and now freely thrusting in and out of her. She looked down at her captain, small tears forming in the lower lids of her eyes. Rangiku was unsure of why her eyes were producing tears when she felt nothing but pleasure ripping through her body like a strong tide. Squinting, she allowed the minute drops to fall onto her captain's chest. Toshiro raised one of his hands to her face, slowing his thrusting as concern began to sink into his heart.

"What's wrong Matsumoto?" he quietly asked, wiping away the tears on her cheek. He could feel the muscles in her pussy constrict around his dick, sending a swift tingling sensation throughout his entire body.

Matsumoto smiled weakly, grasping at Toshiro's hand as he let it fall from her face. "Nothing...nothing is wrong at all...I'm just..."

Before she could finish her thought, Hitsugaya, with a hint of sadism, thrust himself hard, deeper inside her, watching Matsumoto's eyes roll back as she moaned his name. He used her moment of ecstasy to roll her over onto her back, pulling completely out and watching her eyes beg him not to stop.

Pushing his hard penis back inside, Hitsugaya could feel himself getting close. Matsumoto matched his gaze as they whimpered together, occasionally calling each others names out into the quiet night, nothing held back. Toshiro began to pull farther out before thrusting back in, deeper and deeper, at a relatively patient pace. He noticed Matsumoto's body had gone extraordinarily limp, her eyes shut tight as she murmured soft nothings. Her voice now in a lower register, she gasped between breaths trying to speak.

"To...shiro..I'm *gasp* ", she opened her eyes long enough to stare directly back into her captain's eyes, now focused on her every movement. "I can't...much longer...I *gasp* you're going to make me*gasp*!"

Hitsugaya felt Matsumoto once again tense up her lower muscles, his penis throbbing inside her. "I know...Matsumoto," Toshiro responded with labored breathing, "I _want _you to."

The rhythm of their love-making became disjointed as both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto became more and more consumed with the feeling of their bodies writhing so close. Their fingers dug deep into one-anothers skin in a passionate embrace. Hitsugaya pressed his lips once more against Matsumoto's, his tongue sliding in between her lips and intersecting with hers. With unmatched passion, Hitsugaya thrust harder and harder, faster and faster into Matsumoto as they kissed, Toshiro pulling back just long enough to growl and listen to Rangiku's desperate moans, now rising in intensity.

"I can't...hold back much longer...Matsumoto," he whispered into her ear between breaths and nibbling at her soft lobes.

Matsumoto in turn, returned to kissing Hitsugaya's neck, biting every time she felt herself begin to convulse from his thrusts. She gently whispered back as she tried to catch her breath.

"Please...don't hold back...I want to feel you..." she closed her eyes tight momentarily, feeling herself begin to surrender to her orgasm, "I want to feel you cum inside of me."

The soft request echoed through Hitsugaya's mind as he began losing control. Now heaving labored, quick breaths, his growling turned to soft whimpers that matched his lieutenant's. Matsumoto's entire body tensed up in one swift moment, her pussy clenching down so tight on Hitusgaya's dick he thought he might lose consciousness. Wrapping her arms and legs tightly around Toshiro's back, Matsumoto's closed her tear-filled eyes as she began gasping for air.

"Toshiro!" Matsumoto screamed in ecstasy as she felt herself orgasm, a small amount of her warm cum squirting out between the sides of her pussy and Toshiro's rock hard dick.

"Oh god...Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya shouted out as well, the sound of Rangiku's frenzied screaming ripe in his mind. Thrusting deep inside, Toshiro grew light headed as he felt his sticky, warm cum shoot deep inside her as well, then collapsed against Matsumoto's now completely limp body.

The two of them lay on top of each other, catching their breaths as they individually pondered the sensations and thoughts of what had just happened. Their bodies were speckled with beads of sweat and tiny amounts of cum as they began to slowly return to reality. Hitsugaya was the first to pull his aching body upright, glancing down at Matsumoto.

Her face was serene as she breathed in and out slowly. Tears had been flowing down her cheeks, no doubt a physical reaction to intense emotions and sensations that had been previously surging deep within her. She lay motionless on her side, Toshiro having expended every ounce of her remaining energy. The only sign of life within his lieutenant was the small rise and fall of her chest as she still continued to slightly whimper in recovery. Hitsugaya smiled, grabbing his earlier discarded haori from behind Matsumoto's head. As he lay down next to her, fitting inside the contours of her curves, he draped the haori over her body. The thick warmth of Matsumoto's embrace washed over him as she draped one of her arms onto his chest, delicately stroking him with one of her fingers.

Hitsugaya sighed with a soft smile, feeling himself beginning to surrender to sleep. "Goodnight...Matsumoto," his eyelids slowly drooping as he heard Rangiku softly reply. He exhaled deeply with the final thought before falling fast asleep, "Goodnight...my love."


	8. Chapter 8: Hollow Pursuits

Chapter 8: Hollow Pursuits

As the light of the moon crept further overhead, Hitsugaya felt himself begin to stir from sleep. The sounds of distant screams were pouring into his ears like a cool smoke, swirling around in his head as he tried to drift back into what must have been a good dream. As the yelling slowly died down, his mind began to focus. Opening his eyes slowly, he surveyed his surroundings, squinting to clear his blurry vision. _This is..the office?_ Lifting his upper body onto the balls of his hands, he felt the fabric of his kosode slide off of his chest, leaving his upper body exposed to the chill of the breeze.

_ Wait. If I fell asleep here...and if I'm naked...then..._

Hitsugaya slowly turned, his eyes widening as he noticed Matsumoto's body lying next to his, completely disrobed other than the small portion covered by his haori. He sighed happily, watching Matsumoto's chest rise and fall, still fast asleep.

_Then...it wasn't a dream after all.  
_

A small smile crept across Toshiro's face as he lay back down next to Matsumoto. Staring up at the darkened ceiling, memories of the evening began to fill his mind, causing an intoxicating warmth to cover his body. Looking out towards the window and the distant moonlight, Hitsugaya heaved a refreshingly huge breath, waiting for sleep to wash over him once more...

... But without warning, frantic shouting once again filled the night air. Toshiro's eyes shot open, feeling a strong spiritual pressure seep into the room. His body rocketed up off of the floor in a flash, surprisingly not rousing Matsumoto awake. Donning his hakama as quickly as he could, Hitsugaya ran to the open window, gasping as he looked out into the nearby courtyard, the chilling night air pouring over him.

_This is...impossible!_

Only a few meters away, black smoke billowed off the gigantic silhouette of a dark beast. Hitsugaya tried to make out the shape and try to identify the creature, but there was a thick haze swirling around it, making it difficult to see. Scattered at it's feet were the bodies of many Soul Reapers that had been injured or slaughtered. Hitsugaya growled softly as he grabbed his Zampaku-to from the nearby corner, leaping out of the window towards the chaos.

As he got closer, the demonic red eyes of the beast looked out into his direction, squinting as it watched his every movement. Letting out a loud shriek, a vast torrent of wind blew out from around the swirling black it's body was concealed in, blowing away the haze and leaving it completely unveiled. Toshiro stopped dead in his tracks, recognizing the beast almost instantly. "It can't be," he whispered under his breath, watching the hollow snorting as it stretched it's foul wings. A small crack had formed in the corner of it's mask, but there could be no mistake; the Hollow that stood before Hitsugaya was the same that Matsumoto had fought earlier that day and the day before.

"How are you still alive?" Hitsugaya thought out loud, watching the gigantic bird slowly crunch the ground beneath it's talons. As he grew more and more angry at the persistence of the Hollow's hunt, Toshiro finally shouted, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead as her drew his Zampaku-to.

"You can't have her! Not Matsumoto!"

The bird lifted it's body as it flapped the length of it's wings again crying out into the night sky. The sound sent an intense chill down the entire length Hitsugaya's exposed chest and back. With a quick dive, the beastly hollow flew off into the distance, an injured Soul Reaper still in the clutches of it's strong grip. As it passed overhead, Hitsugaya noticed the small outline of the stab wound Matsumoto had inflicted earlier, now glowing in a deep blue, as if it was being healed by the reishi particles around it. Hitsugaya bowed his head slightly as he watched the silhouette of the bird grow more distant. "You're not getting away from me this time." He raised his Zampaku-to to the sky, dark clouds beginning to form over the Seireitei's once clear, starlit night. "You attack my lieutenant...insist on destroying her. I will never forgive you. And I will not rest until she is safe."

"Sit upon the frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

* * *

Matsumoto had been tossing and turning for some time, unable to regain the comfort of her previous deep sleep. Finally giving into her instincts, she awoke slowly, placing a hand on her head to calm the headache that had begun to form. She looked out onto the floor of the office, still laying on her side beneath the warm haori.

_I fell asleep here? That means..._

She rolled over abruptly, hoping to verify her suspicions, only to find a cold kosode discarded next to her. Sighing, she lifted her body up and rest herself against the face of the couch. She grabbed the captain's haori as it slipped off of her breasts, realizing she had been sleeping completely naked.

_I'm not wearing any clothing. And the captain has various other clothes laying around. This means that everything did happen. But..._

_ ..._Matsumoto's smiled slowly drooped into a pout. _Why did he leave? More importantly why did he leave without getting fully dressed?_ She began pondering the evidence in order to answer the various questions birthing in her mind.

_If he had to leave in a hurry...Maybe he was summoned to a captain's meeting? No. No way would he go to a captain's meeting halfway undressed. Maybe he went to his own room wanting to give me some privacy? But then wouldn't he have also gotten dressed in that situation? _Matsumoto looked over towards the corner of the office, a startled look creeping across her wide eyed face.

_ His Zampaku-to! It's gone!_

Jumping to her feet, Matsumoto quickly grabbed her discarded clothing off of the floor, hurriedly throwing them on in an unkempt fashion. She moved towards the window, looking out into the night to locate any sign of her captain. Instead, Matsumoto felt her breath catch painfully in her throat. Beneath her, she could see various squad members rushing about, some of them caring for the bodies of other injured Soul Reapers. Others were patrolling the area. Clearly, some form of disturbance had occurred just beneath where she and her beloved captain had been sleeping only moments ago. Her mild headache began to throb as worry increased the severity of the pain. As she moved to jump out of the window, hoping to find someone who might know what had happened, she turned and looked back on the couch; the captain's white Haori still laying there. Briskly walking over to the couch, she grabbed the robe, clenching her fingers and tightening her grip on the fabric before leaping out of the window gracefully, headed towards a small group of Soul Reapers that were tending to some of the wounded.

Matsumoto landed softly next to a huddle of comrades from squad four, now discussing the strategy for locating and healing other victims. "Please!", she exclaimed, grabbing onto one of the men's shoulders, forcing him to unexpectedly swivel around. "What has happened here!?" Matsumoto's breathing was uneven as she looked around at the destruction, an unusual hint of a sweet scent swirling around in the night.

"I'm sorry Matsumoto. Most of the injured haven't recovered enough to talk yet. Four are dead, many more have been injured or are now missing. Where is your captain?"

Matsumoto cringed at the question, searching for her captain's spiritual pressure in the gentle breeze. Unable to feel any smidgen of such a familiar pressure, she gazed down at the ground momentarily, defeated. "I don't know." The huddle looked back at each other with worried expressions. Matsumoto's anxiety was so tangible that they could almost see the small lump forming in her throat as she tried to make sense of what was going on around her. As the sound of her own heartbeat and slow breathing began to absorb and overpower the ambient noise around her, Matsumoto heard a small voice chime over the chaos.

"Lieutenant...!"

Turning to the direction of the sound, she noticed an injured Soul Reaper, a small young woman, her hand lifted up as a summons. Matsumoto insensitively shoved her way past the huddle and knelt down next to the crumpled up girl. She was being treated by one of the squad four members, a bad slice across her mid section, bleeding out all over her uniform. She also had a massive gash on her temple just beneath her long, auburn hair, blood to trickling into her right eye. The young woman struggled to lift her body as Matsumoto looked upon her, but she slouched back down on the ground when the immense pain of her wounds struck against her.

"Please lie still!" The healer sternly warned, continuing to perform kido on her wounds.

"Captain...Hitsugaya..." she coughed, watching Matsumoto's eyes widen at the prospect of important information.

"I know it hurts, but please, you have to tell me." Matsumoto urgently apologized, putting a hand on the young woman's cheek and feeling her pulse weaken slightly.

"A huge...h-h-hollow..." the young woman desperately tried to collect her thoughts, knowing that fatigue was beginning to consume her. She scowled as she began to cough once more, blood slipping out from between her pursed lips. "He went after it...a massive bi...bir..." Barely able to speak, the young woman's eyes began to roll back a little as she started to lose consciousness.

"This is not like any wound I've ever seen come from a hollow," the healer sighed angrily. "Seeing this, I'm surprised any of them are alive and not consumed."He concentrated harder, the waves of kido thickening from a hazy olive to a deep blue green.

Matsumoto knew it was dangerous for the woman, but she reached out and grabbed the young woman by the shoulders, shaking the Soul Reaper slightly, watching her begin to reel back into a conscious state.

"You said it was a massive hollow! Tell me...was it...a massive bird?!" Matsumoto commanded, putting the pieces of the picture together in her mind. The young woman sternly looked up at her, nodding slightly as she winced from the pain. Groaning, she slowly lifted her hand up once again, pointing out to the east. As her whole body shook, she whimpered, "That way...go!" With that, the young woman again lost consciousness, causing the healer to stare darts at Matsumoto.

"You're not helping any! This woman could die! Now please!..."

Before the healer could finish scolding Matsumoto, she had already leaped up onto her feet, chasing after the traces of her captain's spiritual pressure.

* * *

As she flew from roof top to roof top, the moon still eerily shining high up in the sky, she could feel the entirety of the Seireitei awakening. The news of the disturbance was traveling fast. Lights in other squadron barracks began to flicker on accompanied by the scuffling of troops being sent out. There was no sign of Hitsugaya within the walls. Only minute traces of his crisp pressure hung on the air, accompanied by a slight sweet scent. She glanced through her peripherals, looking out to see if any reinforcements had joined her; none so far.

_ How on earth did that...__**thing**__ get so far into our defenses?! It was only a few meters from myself and the captain. How could we not have felt it coming? *sigh* Be careful Taichou, there's more to this hollow than we could have imagined._

Heading further out beyond the east wall, Matsumoto flash stepped past the Seireitei towards an immense forest. She could sense her captain's spiritual pressure, as well as that of the enormous hollow just ahead. She knew they could not have gone much further than there.

_Good. He's alive, and whether it was by his design or by mere coincidence, this area seems relatively deserted. Maybe no one else will have to get hurt. In any case, this is getting settled. Tonight._

Determination now woven into the fibers of her being, Matsumoto burst forward with a new energy surging through her. She navigated the lush trees using only the pressure of her captain as her guide, darting back and forth as she pursued.

_"There! That must be Hyorinmaru!"_

A bright flash of light shot out through the clouds that had gathered, churning over a distant opening in the thickness of the woods. Matsumoto leaped out of the dark greenery and into the earthy opening, down on one knee, skidding to a halt. One hand clasped onto her Zampaku-to, and the other touching the earth, she stopped, then stood looking out onto the scene which was brightly lit by the somewhat menacing and lonely moon. "Taichou!" Matsumoto shouted, matching gaze with her Captain. She could see Hitsugaya, standing on the defensive, the sturdy form of Hyorinmaru pointed directly across at the giant bird Hollow. Shards of ice and loose black feathers were strewn around, but neither opponent appeared to be injured. She began to rush towards him, intent on assisting in the defeat of this cursed enemy, once and for all.

"Don't Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya shouted out in earnest from the distance. But it was too late.

With a brilliant flash of red, Matsumoto screamed in agony as she was flung backwards against a nearby tree with such force she felt herself cough up blood. A sharp tingle coursed through her body, as if she had touched a live wire. Hitsugaya immediately broke from his stance and rushed towards his lieutenant, stopping just short of where she had been hurled backwards; a massive barrier standing between him and Matsumoto, still unable to move. She looked up to see the outlines of the glowing red barrier flicker away into nothing, hiding it's outlines once again.

"Damn you Hitto!" Hitsugaya screamed out into the night, a intense rage building inside the core of his being.

Matsumoto thrust herself against the tree to help her stand, grabbing her arm as she stabilized. Gasping in confusion, she stared at her Captain, his spiritual pressure pouring out of his body in the form of a grainy white glow. He again had turned to face the giant bird hollow pecking at the ground, with Hitto standing just to it's side, his Zampaku-to drawn and pointed back at Hitsugaya.

_Hitto!?_


	9. Chapter 9: Akumakoru

Chapter 9: Akumakoru

"Hitto, you bastard! What are you doing?!" Matsumoto shouted out as she stumbled sloppily over to where traces of the barrier were still slightly visible. "Why are you drawing your Zampaku-to against the captain instead of that Hollow?!"

"Do I really have to explain myself again? Geez. What a pain," Hitto's voice fired off like a firecracker, an unfamiliar confidence spread over his tone like a thick cream. "Draw my Zampaku-to against this Hollow huh?" Hitto placed his hand gently onto the belly of the massive bird, who had since their first encounter, nearly tripled in size. With a small chuckle and a dark smile, he looked out towards Matsumoto, tripping over herself as she moved. "This Hollow _**is **_my Zampaku-to."

Matsumoto stood perfectly still in shock. "How can your Zampaku-to **be** a Hollow? It doesn't make sense." Feeling unusually weak, she tumbled down onto the ground, fighting back the dizziness from her wounds, noticing the Haori of her captain still tucked around the belt of her uniform. "I thought your Zampaku-to caused your movement speed to elevate...your strategic intelligence to rise and spiritual pressure to temporarily create a shield!" Hitto's blue hair shimmered in dark, matching color with the feathers of his bird, which was now nuzzling the officer in an affectionate manner. "That's why...you said that is why Hollows tended to appear when you drew your sword! That's what you said!"

"Squad Ten never knew the true nature of my Zampaku-to. How could the military, or the whole Soul Society for that matter, allow me to fight the enemy by bringing out the enemy?!" Hitto shouted, anger beginning to tingle in his words. "I had to train for years with this Zampaku-to before I could truly master it," Hitto sighed, running his hands through his hair. "It's name, AkumaKoru, which means demon call. It calls to nearby hollows and baits them out to destroy whatever stands in my way. I become their master. Or at least, that's what it used to do." Hitto began walking towards the barrier, where Matsumoto was now struggling to stand back up. "Out of all of the various Zampaku-to in the entire history of the Soul Society, my AkumaKoru is one of the few that has managed to evolve and **change **it's purpose."

_What is with this tingling? That barrier! Did it do more than just throw me back? Why do I feel as though...my spiritual pressure is being drained away?_

"Oh don't try to fight this barrier's effects Rangiku, it only quickens the depletion process," Hitto snickered as he closed in on Matsumoto's position.

"Hitto!" Hitsugaya shouted, enraged as he charged at the distracted officer. With a flick of Hyorinmaru's hilt, the sparkling Ice dragon-form came crashing down in Hitto's direction only to be stopped by the enormous mass of his huge Hollow. As it flapped it massive wings, the icicles flew off course, leaving only a small few to push into the body of the glimmering black bird.

In a bright flash, Matsumoto watched in horror as the barrier that had once encased Hitto and her Captain dissipate, only to reappear again, this time closing in on the smaller area around the massive bird and Hitsugaya. Black smoke began to bounce off of the sides of the barrier, causing sparks to shoot across it's edges, and obstructing Matsumoto's view into what was happening to her captain. Hitto however, now continued to walk slowly towards her, free of the barrier.

"Toshiro!" Matsumoto shouted, still struggling to stand.

"That barrier is created by my bird. It's name is Oniguru. And that barrier is something only Oniguru can create, or destroy." Hitto continued in his explanations. "It sucks up spiritual pressure to heal the wounds inflicted to it's feathery body, and I can control that barrier just as easily as I can control that bird." Having reached Matsumoto, Hitto knelt down next to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

_ Why can't I STAND?! Come on Rangiku, Move!_

"I should think you would be impressed Rangiku-san. You have no idea how hard it was to befriend Oniguru," Hitto boasted as he grabbed Matsumoto's limp chin in his hand. "At first, any manner of hollows would come in from the precipice world. And a lot of them would attack me along with whatever it was I was fighting at the time. The first time I met Oniguru, I knew my purpose was to master him." Hitto twisted Matsumoto's chin, forcing her gaze away from himself and over to the chaos of the barrier, feathers and icicles slamming up against the sides. Every now and then, she could her the faint snarls of Hitsugaya in tandem with the squawking of the massive bird. "I trained myself to the brink with that goal in mind, waiting for Oniguru to come out once more..."

"Ro...ar...Haineko!" Matsumoto mouthed between pursed lips and a forced jaw, having slightly unsheathed her Zampaku-to while Hitto was blathering on. A cloud of thin dust blew into the sky, surrounding their two bodies. Hitto clenched his teeth and jumped back abruptly, attempting to dodge Matsumoto's sudden attack.

"Oniguru! NOW!" Hitto screamed, thrusting his hand towards the massive barrier. The crystalline red structure collapsing, Matsumoto watched as the enormous black bird moved towards Hitto, using it's wings to create gusts of wind to blow away the knife-like dust. Several iced over wounds covered it's entire body, but it seemed completely unaffected by Hyorinmaru's freeze.

_That barrier! It's healing the wounds my captain inflicts before he can even react!_

As the cloud began to thin, the bird opened it's massive beak, a brilliant orange light glowing in the back of it's throat, quickly growing in size.

_Cero! I...I can't move!_

..._I can't move I can't MOVE!_

The bright light, transforming into a laser like beam, shot out towards Matsumoto like lightening. Time slowed in her eyes as she watched her evident destruction ricochet towards her. Unable to lift her body, she raised one arm in front of her face out of pure instinct, realizing that here, in the presence of her captain and someone who betrayed them both, was the end. Her body was propelled backwards once again as something blunt impacted her. She tumbled backwards along with whatever collided with her, splaying out completely flat as she came to a stop. But she felt her heart still beating. Lifting her head, she stared off at the distant Hitto, who appeared to now be _scolding_ the gigantic bird about something. Whimpering as she lifted her upper body up by her hands, she glanced over to her left and felt her breath catch in her chest.

A meter or two away, Hitsugaya lay flat on the his back, his face displaying a large but shallow scratch. His chest had been impacted, leaving two or three very painful looking bruises, and his hakama had a massive blood stain on his left leg just beneath a tear in the fabric, presumably where Oniguru may have actually taken his leg between it's massive beak. "Taichou!" Matsumoto shouted, watching Hitsugaya peel himself off of the dirt.

Looking up at Matsumoto, Hitsugaya smiled, clearly trying to put any amount of ease and comfort back into his lieutenant, "I'm okay Rangiku." But his smile slowly mutated into pure shock, as the familiar crystalline barrier erected itself solely around the area where he now crouched. Looking across the landscape, he let out a small but intense sound, close to that of an over-exaggerated gulp. Matsumoto, confused, tried to follow the captain's gaze across the landscape, searching for whatever had caused him to react so panicked. Her eyes widened in horror as she caught the glimmer of the moonlight against the blood-soaked metal laying in the dirt between herself, limp and immobile from Hitto's attacks as well as Oniguru's draining barrier, and her enemy.

It was Hyorinmaru.

Matsumoto realized she was now fighting alone as Hitto moved closer to her, Oniguru only a pace or two behind him.


	10. Chapter 10: Thirst

Chapter 10: Thirst

Matsumoto winced as she pulled herself up into an unstable stance, standing only a short distance from Hitsugaya. Desperately trying various Hados to try and dispel the barrier, dread began to steadily set in her voice as nothing seemed to even make a dent in the mysterious phenomenon. As soft footsteps grew louder, she shifted her glance from her captain over to Hitto, sadistically taking his time as he strutted towards them.

_Why has no one come? Surely they have noticed that we are missing, can they not feel the spiritual pressure?_ _Maybe they feel that a captain and lieutenant should be more than capable of handling what should be only a trivial issue. But that barrier..._

Matsumoto stole a glance down at Hyorinmaru, still glistening in the moonlight._ I can't let Hitto see, or take hold of that Zampaku-to..._

"Haineko!" Matsumoto shouted, losing a bit of her balance as she directed the particles around her towards the shallow dirt near to discarded Zampaku-to. In attempt to divert suspicion, she directed most of the dust toward Hitto and his bird to create the illusion of attack, while still using a small portion to blow dust on top of the blade. Hopefully, it would remain hidden there to anyone who wasn't already aware of it.

"Surely you've seen by now that your Zampaku-to cannot harm me or Oniguru," Hitto snapped back, watching the various particles of the thin dust blow away as Oniguru quite effortlessly rerouted them into the night air. "What is your **real** plan, Ranigku-san?" Hitto baited her, now only a few steps out of reach.

Watching the small particles of her blade begin to collect and form at the hilt, Matsumoto swung her Zampaku-to at Hitto's chest with her remaining energy, hoping to catch him off-guard. But it instead served to drain her of her only remaining energy, causing her to topple over to the ground, panting slowly as she tried to catch her breath. Hitto had dodged the blow easily, staring as Matsumoto hit the ground.

"You know," Hitto leered as he bent down slowly to Matsumoto's eye level, "I would have been able to sit perfectly content _waiting_ for you to come to me on your own Rangiku."

A bead of cold sweat trickled down Matsumoto's flushed forehead as she tried to regain her bearings, strategically analyzing Hitto's position above her. For the first time in a long time, she felt completely helpless and physically drained of any fleeting surge of energy. She felt as though she was putty, waiting to be molded to Hitto's twisted designs. Unable to find the will to speak, Matsumoto's gaze shifted to her trapped captain as he still attempted to use his various tactics to escape his electrified prison.

"While you two may think it's a secret," Hitto hissed in an agitated tone, "I know **everything** about what you two have done."

Matsumoto gasped as her eyes widened, still fixated on her captain, who too had stopped dead in his tracks. It seemed as though simultaneously, Toshiro and Rangiku came to the same chilling conclusion; this attack wasn't over power or frustration. This was about Matsumoto. All of this was about Hitto's unrequited affections; wounds which became infected and excruciatingly painful as the climate of Toshiro and Matsumoto's relationship changed from close comrades, to sexual and intimate.

"Hitto!" Hitsugaya screamed, now struggling beneath the weight of the slowly shrinking barrier, draining away his vast spiritual pressure. "You can't get away with this! I won't let you harm Matsumoto anymore, as a captain, and as her..." Hitsugaya paused for a moment before letting out a vicious scream in agony. Blood spattered out between his lips as the barrier began surging, now closing tightly around Hitsugaya's body.

"Finish that sentence Captain, and I **will** kill you," Hitto sternly warned Hitsugaya, watching as he writhed in pain, trying to break free.

Tears filled Matsumoto's eyes as she watched in horror, veins tracing outlines in Hitsugaya's face as he tried to fight back against the excruciating pain, the effects of the barrier still draining every ounce of his spiritual pressure. "Please! Don't hurt him anymore Hitto! Whatever it is that you want you'll have it I promise!" Matsumoto shrieked as she continued to watch, seeing Hitsugaya's will to fight slowly dwindling.

Hitto began to snicker as he lifted Matsumoto to her feet by the cloth on her shoulder. His eyes flashed in the moonlight as he glanced from the battered form of Matsumoto, and back over to the chaos that was slowly consuming Hitsugaya. "What I would like more than anything is to here, let what so unfairly came to me, be bestowed upon our thieving Captain."

Matsumoto felt a massive pulsing heartbeat echo in her head as the words rang in her ears. Anxiety sunk deep into her soul, pulling her center of gravity towards the ground, causing her legs to tremble. She finally worked up the strength to clear her throat and ask, "What are you saying?"

Hitto, smiling a devious smile, lifted one of his hands to her cheek placing it gently on the side of her face before slowly stroking her skin from the jaw to the side of her neck. He wrapped his arm around Matsumoto's waist and pulled her in close, gently placing a kiss on the free side of her neck. She felt a cold sweat form just beneath her hairline as every hair on her body stood straight up in terror. "I can think of no greater torment for our captain than to let him watch helpless while_ I_ please you more than he ever could." Matsumoto growled slightly, using what was left of her energy to slap Hitto's hand away and try to push him back. She knew that if she had to struggle for too long, it would not be enough. She felt him grab at her belt, slowly pulling the captain's Haori out from where it had been tucked in before throwing it carelessly into the dirt.

Suddenly, A bright light erupted just next to Hitto and Matsumoto, swirling up into the night sky. Surprised by it's brilliance, Hitto released Matsumoto from his grip and looked over to see the crumpled up Hitsugaya, tidal force waves of spiritual pressure billowing off of him. He had stopped struggling beneath the barrier, even while it pressed harder and harder against his body as the release of his power grew in intensity.

"Let. Her. Go. Hitto." Hitsugaya growled as he slowly opened his eyes, looking into the moonlight with a sapphire glow.

Hitto stepped back, intimidated slightly and weighed down by the remarkable resolve and massive power his captain still maintained. But he did not stand down completely, and soon regained his offensive stance. He looked over to see Matsumoto had backed towards a nearby tree, a fire spread to her eyes, ignited by her captain's power. Hitto confidently snickered, even as a slight tremble remained in his voice as he spoke. "What can you do captain? You're _alone_, _dying_. You're trapped in Oniguru's barrier. And..." Hitto swept his foot across the ground, clearing the dust off of the semi-hidden Zampaku-to before bending down and clasping his hand around it's hilt. "You have no Zampaku-to." Looking back over at Matsumoto, anger brewed in her gaze as she watched him grab hold of Hyorinmaru. Hitto bent over to pick up the captain's Haori, draping it over his shoulder as he turned back to face Toshiro. As he inched towards Hitsugaya, wading through the spiritual pressure that was flooding the area, he let out a devious sigh. "Perhaps it would be best to kill you before I do anything. Just to be safe. I mean, then **I **would be the Captain and no one, not even Matsumoto, would be able to defy me." He lifted Hyorinmaru to the sky, "And to make it just that much more personal," the moon catching the shine of the blade as it rose, "I'll kill you with your **own** Zampaku-to."

Before she could think, Matsumoto screamed out as she watched the blade fall towards Hitsugaya. As it was about to slice, a blood curdling shriek arose from the edges of the forest. Both Hitto and Matsumoto turned abruptly to see Oniguru, flapping it's wings spastic-ally as if in deep pain, a large gash spewing dark blood as it frantically moved about. "What is this?!" Hitto yelled, fighting the urge to run to his precious Zampaku-to. "I won't let you live...I won't let you have her.._.Hitsugaya_!" As he moved to once again slice at Toshiro, a long black chain, appearing from seemingly nowhere, wrapped itself around the blood covered blade. With a quick jerk, the Zampaku-to fell to the ground, leaving Hitto completely exposed and very confused. He looked up into the sky as a silhouette floated overhead, landing just in the distance. As the figure stood, Matsumoto could make out the familiar features.

"Hisagi!" she yelled out in relief.

Without a seconds pause, Oniguru thrust it's giant beak towards Hisagi, only to miss him as he leaped into the air. Hitto, sweat trickling from his brow, roared in anger, sprinting from his attack position over towards the battle in attempt to save Oniguru.

"Raise you head, Wabisuke!" a cry shot out through the darkness as yet another shadow appeared on the battlefield. Toshiro looked to the young Soul Reaper that had appeared just next to the barrier, standing very still, his hook shaped Zampaku-to aimed right at him.

"Kira! What are you doing?!" Matsumoto yelled out, still not fully grasping what was happening around her. Kira's gaze met captain Hitsugaya's as he tried to analyze what had surrounded the captain's body. Hitsugaya remained crouching on the ground, fighting back against the draining effects of the barrier.

"That barrier sucks spiritual pressure!" Matsumoto explained as she wobbled towards the two of them. "None of our attacks can break it. And while it engulfs the captain, it's using **his** energy to heal that bird!" she stopped just short of the barrier, looking down at her weakened captain.

Kira smiled, bowing his head a little as he thought, "We might not be able to break it. But the weight of even a barrier must be held up by it's keeper." He looked over to where Hisagi was now fighting, the giant bird swooping in for the kill and missing every time. He took an offensive stance, gripping tightly onto Wabisuke's hilt as he continued, "And if that weight is too heavy...even the most difficult barrier **will** fall." With a massive swing and a loud clang, Wabisuke struck the barrier, causing live sparks to fly past Matsumoto and Kira in a frenzy. He wasn't thrown back however, as Matsumoto had been, possibly because it was his Zampaku-to that contacted it, not his body. As the sparks settled, Matsumoto fearfully gazed down at the captain, but he was unharmed. Kira struck the barrier again and again, listening to the distant sounds of Hitto, Oniguru, and Hisagi fighting for their lives in the distance.

A loud wail from Oniguru cut through the night air as the glaze of the barrier began to tingle on Hitsugaya's skin, slowly melting off of his body before completely dispelling. Gasping as the fresh air coated his body, Hitsugaya fell completely to the ground for the moment, allowing the tenderness of his exposed skin to interact with the elements. Matsumoto knelt down next to him, placing her hand on his bare back to ascertain his condition. He reached out, grasping tightly onto his Zampaku-to that Hitto had carelessly discarded as he charged towards Oniguru. Clouds began to swirl overhead, consuming the light of the moon and letting an unsettling dark blanket the night. Kira smiled at Matsumoto before flash stepping over to Hisagi to join his fight.

"Are you alright Captain?!" Matsumoto panted as he slowly let her hand run over his back. She could feel how tense the muscles in his body had been, possibly from the exposure to the barrier.

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya whispered as he stood up, looking up at his distraught lieutenant. "I'm sorry. This is all my doing. I have to be the one that finishes this...for you."

Matsumoto nodded slowly, looking out just in time to see Hisagi sink his Kazeshini into the belly of the bird once more. It's pearl mask shattered in the moonlight, causing the gigantic bird to wail as it took to the skies to retreat. Hitto watched in devastation as Kira pinned him against a tree, allowing him only to helplessly watch. With a nimble jump, Hisagi was again airborne, driving his Kazeshini deep into the bird's skull. With feathers flying every which way, it's massive bloody talons grasping for anything, the bird slowly began to disintegrate into nothing. As it disappeared, the bird shrieked out into the night, the sound traveling well beyond the confines of the forest. Hitto began shouting as well, damning the captain, Matsumoto and her comrades.

Hitto fell to the ground in sorrow, looking at the empty sword that lay on the ground next to him. Trembling, he let out an enraged roar, standing erect as he grabbed the blade, swinging wildly at Kira, who easily dodged every uncontrolled slice.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro chanted, watching the ice begin to form around him once again. Toshiro scowled as he charged towards Hitto, who was still distracted by his grief. Kira, noticing the storm tearing across the open space, jumped out of the way, standing next to Hisagi at the edge of the forest. At the very last second, just as the massive ice dragon bared down on Hitto, he lifted his weakened blade, as if to try and block the enormous attack. But it was too late. When all the ice shards had fallen, Hitto lay on the ground, several icicles piercing into his chest and torso. Gasping for breath, he looked up at his captain now standing over him with his Zampaku-to back in it's unreleased form; an insult. As if he knew Hitto couldn't fight back any longer.

"You...stole her from me, Taichou..." Hitto spat at the captain, blood trickling out from in between his teeth as he tried to stand.

"She is not an item to be stolen Hitto. And you couldn't give her what she needed even if you tried." Hitsugaya lifted the tip of his Zampaku-to to the tip of Hitto's nose, daring him to stand.

His vision beginning to blur, Hitto noticed Kira and Hisagi slowly approaching, as well as Matsumoto, a bit more energy in her stance as she stumbled towards the two of them.

"Most of the Soul Society would be happy enough to have you on trial Hitto. Siding with the hollows? Attacking your fellow comrades?...You would have no trouble getting imprisoned." Hitsugaya sighed, closing his eyes as he began to make his final decision. "But you hurt Matsumoto...your friend, my lieutenant...and as I tried to say before,_ the woman I love_." His eyes shot open, sending a chilling sensation down Hitto's back. "You even tried to sexually assault her when you realized you could never get her on your own...this I will _never _forgive...

...and I won't let you live another worthless second."

As quickly as a sudden twitch, Hitsugaya had thrust his Zampaku-to through Hitto's throat, watching as the life began to slowly drain out of the wretched man before his very eyes.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Kira and Hisagi shouted out, now running towards the two, looking down upon the dying body and Hitsugaya's emotionless face, small spatters of blood on his cheeks next to his battle wounds. "Why did you kill him, Captain Hitsugaya?" Kira asked, placing a hand onto Hitsugaya's shoulder. There was a long pause as Hitsugaya slowly pulled his blade out from Hitto's neck, flicking it slightly to whisk the blood off of the blade.

"Evil doesn't deserve life." Hitsugaya turned, sheathing his Zampaku-to and slowly walking away from the scene. As he moved away from the battlefield, he looked up at Matsumoto as he passed. Her hair was mussed from the fight, but still managed to shimmer in the moonlight. The glimmer in her eyes shone bright as small traces of tears began to form in her lower lids. Her Kosode was slightly tattered, and she looked completely exhausted, mentally and physically. She lifted her arm up, holding the captain's haori in her hand, finally returning it to the right hands, _Toshiro's_ hands. "The body stays Matsumoto." Hitsugaya ordered as he passed. "We're leaving."

As the Four of them walked back towards the distant Seireitei, Matsumoto stole a quick glance back at Hitto's body, abandoned and lifeless in the middle of the icy covered field.

_ It's over. All of it...over._


End file.
